


|😈Sinners Amongst Saints😇| Saints Row: Smut, Fluff, & More

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Gun Violence, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: I had enjoyed and cherished the series for a long time and I had wanted to make smut, one shots, and fluff on one of my favorite series, Saints row so please send in requests and when I get ten requests. I will close the requests and will try to finish requests as quick as I can, please know that life can get in the way of things.Requests Are Open!





	1. I Fell In Love With My Bestfriend - Johnny x Fem' Reader

Floating in space, earth destroyed along with hope, but that didn't mean the saints didn't have each other, that they didn't have each other's back. You and Johnny were the closest friends, you had each other's back since day one, you guys joked together, murdered together. But when you guys were without each other, it didn't feel right, you felt like you needed Johnny to fill that place in your heart that he filled best.

When Johnny lost Aisha, it felt like he lost everything he had, he lost the only key to his heart and he never thought that he fall in love again. He always held back those feelings of love and lust, telling himself that his only love was Aisha but those feelings of lust, love, whatever he felt around you had gotten stronger.

He often found himself thinking about you way more than he should, he couldn't help but feel jealous when another man took the interest you, the signs of love or lust. He never admitted to those powerful feelings inside his heart, the feelings of lust, he denied them all.

As you sat in the makeshift office on the shift, working on something Kinzie assigned to you as the ship had recently gotten hit badly while you guys needed to locate the items for the missing parts of the ship. You weren't made out for that kind of thing but Matt was out in the simulation, on a date with Asha while Shaundi and Pierce made up excuses, so it was only you.

You felt bored searching for this and wondered how Kinzie didn't die from boredom as you let a tiresome sigh leave your lips, leaning back in the chair, staring at the screen with no thoughts pondering your head.

You couldn't help but feel Johnny pop up in your head, the murder-loving man with that beautiful face and a heart full of murder and maybe a bit of gold. You felt your cheeks heat up at the thought of him in your head, imagining him shirtless suddenly appeared in your mind, his muscular body sweaty and hot. You felt your heart pound and your body tingle in weird ways as you gently bit on your bottom lip, imagining Johnny there to bit that lip of yours.

You had always felt these intense feelings for Johnny but you never denied them, you sometimes had these intense and dirty fantasies about Johnny, when touching yourself you always imagined Johnny in between your legs. Johnny pressing his gentle lips against your thighs trailing gentle kisses them higher before devouring you right then and there, the thought sent tingles throughout your body.

You bit harder on your lips at the thought, you felt yourself get moist just thinking of Johnny as a pleasant sigh left your lips. A low murmur of Johnny's name left your lips as you wanted him but you knew that you could never have him, he would never let go of Aisha.

But he was his first and only love and besides he ne-, he always thought of Aisha when it came to love and you thought you were never an image of romance in his head. Those thoughts came to your head as you quickly pushed them out thinking of Johnny had gotten you quite wet, the tingling that happened throughout your body.

You felt the sudden urge to touch yourself as you looked behind you in the large area filled with spacecraft and weaponry but not a saint besides yourself. You nervously bit down on your bottom lip while your head ran wild with thoughts of Johnny, kissing you, touching you, fucking you, it all drove you crazy inside.

As you began to unzip your spacesuit, you felt a bit shaky and your body was sweaty in that suit as your suit was completely unzipped, you stuck your hand inside the suit. Feeling around your very sensitive clit as a shivered breath left your lips at the powerful tingling sensation at the touch of your clit.

You laid your legs on the desk before getting down to the fun, you began to rub your clit in circles feeling pleasing sensations, as fast breaths left those lips of yours. The pleasure and the pleasing sensations that ran your body while you thought of Johnny pleasuring you, making you moan. You began to stick one finger inside of you, letting a groan leave your lips at the sensation inside you as you slowly thrusted your finger inside, gently touching your g-spot.

You felt the pleasurable sensations run through your body while imagining Johnny there, touching you and whispering dirty nothings and watching you squirm and moan just from his touches. A long low moan left your lips as you continued to thrust your finger inside of your soaking core, your finger running up and down covered in your juices as you let a moan slip from your lips.

You soon introduced a second finger, thrusting your fingers in at a relatively normal speed while gently hitting your g-spot sending pleasurable sensations inside your body. A loud moan soon left your lips while groans soon came after, you curled your fingers inside you while thrust them roughly against your g-spot causing moans to escape you.

Johnny who laid on the couch in one of the rooms not too far from the large room you were, all of sudden heard a moan that broke him out of his thoughts. He wondered where it came from or wondering if just thought he heard a moan as he sat up, holding his dagger in his grasp waiting for another one of your erotic moans. Moments passed with silence as he shook it off and thought he just imagined it until seconds later a moan left your lips again, echoing towards Johnny who heard it clearly.

" Did the boss just moan? I'm probably just imagining all of this ... the boss is supposed to be working, right?" Johnny thought to himself, getting up once again as he waited for another moan to confirm he wasn't just horny.

As he stood up walking curiously waiting for another one of your moans, the moans began to get louder the closer he got towards the room you resided in. Lingering only a few feet away, your heavy pants and moans of Johnny's name while you let your imagination run wild with Johnny listening to every chant of his name. His curiosity took control over his feet as he began to walk down the hallway where you resided, pleasing yourself breathlessly.

He entered the large room his eyes scanning the room looking for you, to quickly find you sitting in the chair with your head thrown back, while your breasts hung out and your nipples fully erect with arousal. Your eyes closed, unbeknownst to Johnny's presence as you continued to thrust your fingers into your soaking wet core, the feeling of your peak so close inside.

" Boss? Boss?" Johnny asked entering the room with an embarrassed look written on his face, his pale cheeks slightly flushing red and burning up.  
You were still stuck in your imagination, not hearing Johnny and the thought of Johnny entering the area crossed your mind for a second.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly staring at you from 10 feet away, not knowing how to react, not knowing what to do but the scene was hot, steamy and arousing to say the least.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking of his boss like this but hell you putting on a show for him, but he felt awkward about saying something, seeing how deep you were in your mind. You slowly opened your eyes, not stopping your fingers from thrusting inside, to see Johnny standing a few feet away from you, clearly embarrassed and looking away from you.

You were speechless, your eyes widened as you lost control of your body and leaned too far back causing you to fall back in the chair and onto the ground with a painful yelp leaving your lips. Johnny noticed you fall before you did as he rushed to stop you from falling, kneeling down to your fallen body on the ground.

" Boss? You a'ight?" Johnny asked while trying to help you up as you laid your face on the ground, unable to face the man before you, it was horrifying but I guess it was time for the truth to come out, today it was.

" I'm dead ... oh Jesus Christ!" You moaned out embarrassed while raising up your head to face Johnny who cheeks remained rosy red and his lips with an uncontrollable grin he tried to hide. You avoid his transparent eyes hiding behind his glasses, you stumble over words that were never there.  
" Boss ... are you seriously okay?" Johnny asked firmly.

" I ... don't know if I am." You muttered out, looking down at the ground underneath you.

" Do you feel alright, do you feel funny sometimes? Does your heart beat way to fast for your fucking body? Do you find yourself thinkin' bout' me all the time? Do you feel those things?" Johnny asked, wondering if you felt what he felt about you, a deep sigh leaves your lips before you answer.

" I ... can't explain it but it feels like you change me in the weirdest fucking ways. When you were pronounced dead it felt like I had lost a piece of my heart, a piece of myself. It was like a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could, partying, sex, revenge ... sometimes a weird combination of the three." You expressed truthfully and trying to find his eyes behind those glasses. A chuckle left his lips as he grabbed your hand, raising you up to your feet with him, trying to be in a more comfortable condition.

" Nothing ever made me feel alive, complete, ... cared for like you did and I thought it was just because I was depressed, fucked up, but seeing you after all this time made me realize how much I've needed you by my side." You expressed with a nervous grin on your lips and happiness in your eyes, noticing Johnny's eyebrows raising with some realization, you were the one.

He couldn't stop himself as you brought up his old love, Aisha but was met with his firm lips pressed against yours and his hand wrapped around your waist, he took the words out of your mouth and showed you he felt it all too.

You kiss back, enjoying the feeling of his lips against yours as you push your lips onto his passionately, closing your eyes slowly while immersing yourself in the kiss. You rest your hands on his shoulders while passionately kissing Johnny who repeated your kisses, even gently biting your bottom lip.

You felt your heart pound and your body shiver at the feeling. Johnny felt your soft delicate lips he could devour them but the feeling that he felt with you made him feel high. His grip on your waist tightened and the kiss began rougher and steamier, his hands ran up and down from your back to your waist. While your hands caressed his cheeks and your lips not parting from his, as your lips brushed against his enjoying the feeling of each other's lips.

A muttered curse left his lips between your heavy pants, feeling his heavy heated breaths against your cold skin, your nipples getting hard against his chest while he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused. His hardened bulge pressing against you, as you caught your breath before pressing your lips back onto his, slipping your tongue inside his mouth.

He was shocked by the sudden feeling but went along with, his thoughts only full of you and you couldn't stop thinking of him, how happy you were. As your tongues tangled and twisted together causing pleasing sensations that sent tingling sensations inside your body, while it only drove Johnny crazier with every second pressed against your lips.

The way his hands explored your body, his fingers lightly touching your ass as you let a groan slip into the kiss. You soon felt Johnny gently push you back onto the desk behind you, tangling his tongue with yours, wrapping your leg around Johnny's leg. His hard bulge pressed against you sending a moan to your lips.

You feel Johnny pull you up onto the desk as you push off the computer including the keyboard, causing a loud commotion but you both didn't care, as you wrapped your legs around Johnny's waist, pressing him against you. Your hands slowly move down to his zipper, zipping it down all the way seeing a glimpse of his abs and chest. He wanted to rip off your clothes, pulling off your suit enough to get a great view of your breasts, a chuckle soon left his lips at the sight before him.

" Fuckin' a plus ... do you want me? Do you me to fuck you? Do you want me to pound you into the desk while feelin' every inch of me inside ya?"Johnny asked, whispering the last question into your ear sending pleasant shivers up your spine. You felt a sly smirk grow on your lips at the thought, he grinned widely at you before devouring your lips again while you moaned at the feeling of his lips against yours. While he gripped your thighs tightly, while the kissing you roughly for a few pleasant moments before pulling away.

He began to trail kisses on your neck, sucking on your flesh causing you to breathe out his name at the feeling before muttering a curse soon after. His lips ended up between the valley of your breasts as he trailed hickeys and gentle kisses on your breasts. He soon kneeled down on his knees, wanting to take off that suit in the way of your body that he wanted to see, anxiously.

Pulling off the suit as quickly as possible, watching it slide off your body as you felt your cheeks heat up at the gesture, he soon let a chuckle slip between his lips. Johnny began to press kisses from your ankles to your thighs as you breathed out his name at the pleasant feeling against your skin.

You felt yourself pool and soak with arousal, the tingling hadn't stopped with every kiss Johnny gave you as he pressed a kiss between your inner thighs, letting a sly chuckle out against your soft skin.

" I swear, there wasn't one occasion that I haven't thought about this ... kissing and sucking between those thighs of yours and planting ... hickeys on your skin. I haven't thought about sucking and licking your clit while you moan my name and curl those toes ... you probably thought about this too. Nasty girl." Johnny whispered dirtily to you while focusing you, staring up into those beautiful eyes of yours, thinking your eyes were always full of emotion.

" Mnh ... Johnny, I've thought about you ... all the damn time. Between my thighs, kissing me, hell, even fucking me until I can't feel my fucking toes." You breathed out, closing your eyes and fantasizing about it just made you tingle with arousal.

You were about to say something but the warm, moist feeling against your clit made you moan his name loudly at the powerful sensation he gave you.  
" Ah! Johnny ... just like that!" You moaned out while running your fingers through his black locks of hair, pushing him deeper.

Johnny continued to lick, flick, and suck on your clit, knowing that it was your sweet spot but what made him even hornier was hearing you moan his name, it just sounded so erotic and good coming from your lips.

As he continued to please you, sending powerful sensations that you never felt before, as you breathlessly moaned Johnny's name, feeling the pleasurable sensations he gave you with his tongue.

He soon stuck his finger inside of you, slowly but roughly thrusting his finger inside your pussy while hitting your g-spot that made you cry out and buck against him. As you felt like you were so close so fast as you tried to make the pleasure last as long as you possibly could but Johnny adding in a second finger and speeding up the pace drove you insane under him.

" Johnny! Ah! Yes! Ah ... Fuck!" You cried out in pleasure while he began to suck hard against your clit sending powerful and pleasurable sensations through you, moaning out swears and Johnny's name. He enjoyed seeing you vulnerable under his actions, his power, he knew you were so close.

You began to let long moans leave your lips, feeling that you quickly reach your peak as you let a loud moan of Johnny's name feeling pleasure explode through you, causing you to buck your hips against Johnny's mouth. Johnny soon pulled away, wiping his mouth of your juices with a chuckle.

" I never knew that I could make the boss cry out like this ... it's kind of pleasing, y'know. Seeing you all powerless and vulnerable just from my tongue and my fingers ... I'm gonna make you scream with something bigger. My big thick ... cock ... is that what you want, boss?" Johnny whispered dirtily with a chuckle and wide grin on his lips.

" Johnny ... please, I want you to fuck me ... I'm not gonna ask you again." You pleaded with pure filthy lust in your eyes and your voice filled with want, it made him throb at the way you were under him.  
" Don't have to fuckin' tell me twice," Johnny muttered while pulling off his suit as you watched feeling your body react to the god-like man before you. Noticing his long thick 8-inch cock hard in front you as you felt a bit unsure if it would fit inside of you but there was nothing you couldn't handle, but that thought made you think of protection but you didn't have any.

" Johnny do you have a condom?" You asked  
" Naw, haven't had one in a while but as long I pull out, should be fine," Johnny reassured you before quickly turning you around and pushing you onto the desk with your ass sticking out. Johnny slowly rubbed his tip around up and down your slit, a groan soon left his lips at the warm and moist feeling against the head of his shaft.

You breathe out deep breaths, preparing yourself for him as moments later you felt his thick shaft stretch and tear through you causing you to feel some pain, you bit roughly down on your bottom lip in pain.  
" Fuck ... you're so damn tight!" Johnny moaned at the pleasurable sensation of your warm, hot, tight core clenching around his hard shaft.

Johnny soon rested his hands on your buttcheeks before slapping one of them causing a loud yelp to leave your lips as a stinging feeling lingered inside of you, the feeling of being completely full, it all felt so damn weird.  
" Johnny ... please, wait a few minutes for me to adjust to ... your size." You coughed out in pain causing him to nod with a muttered yes.

10 minutes had passed by, feeling the pain not lingering inside you while Johnny had been trailing kisses and hickeys down your back, clearly bored. " Johnny, you can move now ... the pain is gone." You whispered anxiously.  
Johnny felt a happy grin grow on his lips with a strong grip on your ass and his throbbing cock inside you, he soon began to slowly thrust inside you with an aroused groan. Heavy pants and low moans of Johnny's name left your lips, while you felt the pleasurable yet teasing feeling inside your core.

His shaft gently pressing against your g-spot making you want more as he felt your warm and moist tight core wrapped around him was enough for him to groan your name. The desk shaking slightly and wet sounds echoed throughout the room along with groans and low moans of Johnny's name. "Ah! Johnny ... please go faster! I need you ... to go faster!" You moaned out while only thoughts of Johnny filled your mind and your body aching for him.

" You betta beg for it!" Johnny teased with a slap of his hand onto your ass making you yelp at the stinging feeling against your ass.

" Johnny! Please ... I want you to fuck me ... harder, I want you to make me scream your name, please." You pleaded out with arousal in your voice that made him chuckle before feeling his cock snap roughly against your g-spot.  
The powerful sensation made you moan his name loudly as he sped up his pace, going at a normal pace while snapping and thrusting his hips against your g-spot. Your body was crazy at the sensations making you drip and soak with arousal.

Johnny let a low moan leave his lips full of pleasure while his heavy pants filled the room, the feeling of your tight pussy wrapped around him made him want to fuck you harder, made him want to make you scream his name. He continued to snap his hips inside you with the wet sounds of your bodies and the sounds and moans full of pleasure and arousal.

"Fuck! Oh, boss! You feel so fuckin' good ... your tight warm little pussy wrapped around me ... makes me want to fuck you into the desk, boss." Johnny moaned out lowly while his hands gripped your ass tighter.  
You were happy to please Johnny and he was happy to make you moan loudly. Moments later, he began to thrust into you rougher and faster at a more pleasing pace that made you moan his name loudly in pure pleasure.

The way his cock completely hit your g-spot in ways that made you moan loudly with pleasure, he drove you crazy in so many ways. He let out a series of moans and groans, snapping and thrusting his hips deeper and harder into you, falling submissive to the pleasure. He clenched his teeth feeling his peak coming sooner than he anticipated the high feelings of pleasure he felt made him never want to stop but he was reaching his end.  
" Ah! Bo-ss! Mnh! I'm so ... fuckin' close!" Johnny moaned out, slapping your red butt cheeks, still snapping his hips inside you making you cry out.

You knew you were close as well, your cries getting louder every moment and inch closer to your orgasm, you dripped the desk tightly awaiting your peak. Johnny's thrusts began to get sloppy but were still rough with growls of your name slipping between those lips of his in filthy pleasure.

With his final thrust, he quickly pulled of your core while rubbing his cock as fast as he could with a loud moan of your name as he reached his peak. Pleasure exploding inside of his body causing him to shake and tremble while his juices squirted on your ass while you felt your body pulsate sending you shaking with pleasure, your orgasm had exploded inside you.

A moan of Johnny's name left your lips while you were panting heavily as was Johnny. Kinzie who was working heard you guys and perhaps thought you were watching porn and didn't want to interrupt anything until you were done. Kinzie stopped typing before getting up from her chair angry and annoyed that you weren't doing your work. You both heard her heavy footsteps in the spaceship making you both scurry to put on your clothes but you guys weren't quick enough.

Resulting in Kinzie finding you both naked with half your clothes on and surprised with how fast Kinzie found, she began to throw a fit at you both for almost completely breaking the computer. Want you both to fix the computer and gets you both working on it as soon as you get your clothes back on. You both spend hours fixing the computer until you're both dead tired. Johnny and you both agree to fix it tomorrow and head off to bed together, lying together in each other's embrace listening to your breaths.

" Hey, boss ... ya know I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier and what we did soon after and it really got me thinkin'. Do you ... do you want something more with me? Like I really care about ya and I just think that ya make me happy, ya make me feel safe and protected, you make me feel everything." Johnny expressed nervous and embarrassed while gazing deep into your eyes with a smile on his lips.

➤ [ Agree to be something more and kiss him ] ↵  
➤ [ Agree to be something more but keep the relationship a secret ] ↵  
➤ [ Agree to be something later on in life but you weren't ready yet. ] ↵  
➤ [ " Why the hell not, Johnny? How about we celebrate with a little bit of a dance ... in bed? ] ↵  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoy and please know that I will be selecting some requests and will try to finish 10 of them this month if I can. That won't mean I won't do the others but I will do them sometime soon after 10 requests.


	2. Home Alone With You - Johnny Gat x 'FTM Reader

Now, this was only a secret you kept with yourself, unsure of how others would react to the secret you kept within yourself, you used to be a female. Back in the day before you even met the saints, you used to this shy weird girl who could barely mutter a word, you didn't have many friends but you did treasure the friends you did have. However you didn't feel comfortable, you didn't feel like yourself in the body you had. While your parents felt weird about everything, from the hormone pills you take to how your body would change. They were happy you were finding out who you truly were but they still wanted you to stay their little girl, well your father did at least.

➤ ■ [ Your parents couldn't afford the full transformation.]  
Or  
➤ ▲ [ You decided to keep your vagina to save your parents from going broke.]

Well with whatever choice you chose you didn't regret it but that also meant that sometimes lovers were shocked because of what you held below the belt. It caused some arguments and it caused you to lose your v-card, most people felt different about but that didn't change who you were. When you met Johnny, you fell head over heels well at least you did inside as you and Johnny grew closer but never showed signs of attraction.

But over time Johnny couldn't deny that he began to think of you more than he should, he could never forget Aisha his first but that didn't mean he had to be alone forever.   
It took years for either of you to confess the powerful and romantic feelings but the night before he supposedly died, you and Johnny had a long conversation that turned into a steamy makeout session.

You both confessed in case you both never made it out jail, you confessed before it got too late but in Johnny's own words.  
" Y'know that we been through one helluva ride haven't we? You know that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you right? Do you know that I care about you more than I'd care to admit? Ah ... shit ... I ... love you, boss." Johnny expressed full of nervousness and honesty.

It really affected you when you thought he died, it felt like you lost a part of yourself, spending nights alone with only your tears and you did anything you could to fill that void inside but nothing ever made you feel alive like Johnny. As time passed on without Johnny, you had tried to move on but when Kinzie said something about the familiar plane along with Loren, faith and hope grew inside you to know that your love is still alive.

That was a year ago at this point, but however, Johnny and you kept your relationship under wraps since you waited for the right time to tell the gang but today wasn't it. As Pierce and Shaundi had gone out to the broken shillelagh to have a few drinks, Kinzie and Matt had gone to an arcade in the simulation to perhaps make their relationship more friendly on your orders. Asha and the others had just left without a word where they were going, just the simulation they said. But that left only you and Johnny alone.

As you lied on the couch, lazing around before realizing that you and Johnny were alone, the gang wouldn't be back for a few hours at least. Soon a confident grin grew on your lips while your mind thought of Johnny, his desirable lips, his gorgeous face, those dark brown eyes of his.  
" Johnny? Could you come here?" You shouted through the spaceship.  
Johnny residing somewhere in the ship, listening to his thoughts that filled with the silent ship, hearing your question echo through the entire ship.

He let a deep and audible sigh leave his lips before he begins to make his way to you, as you hear his audible footsteps get louder the closer he gets. He soon gets to you, his eyes immediately dart towards you with a smile.  
" Things alright with you, boss?" He asked concerned.  
" Everything's fine besides the need for you beside me." You whined with a grin on your lips while waving your hand towards yourself.  
Johnny let a chuckle slip from his lips, seeing you lay on the couch happily, he soon scooted himself at the end of the couch, as you rested your feet on his lap.

" So ... how are things, you feeling okay boss?" He asks another time, wanting to make sure you were fine.  
" Yeah Johnny, everything fine ... I'm just thinking of things ya know." You responded back, your mind thinking of what Johnny would think of your past, when you were a girl, etc. A deep sigh soon left your lips while you zoned out, not even noticing Johnny as your thoughts were consumed of what he would think of you.  
" You know that you're not very convincing, (Y/N) ... what's wrong?" Johnny asked concerned while gazing deep into your eyes, causing you to flush red.

" I'm just worried about some things, but they're minor y'know." You exclaimed, trying to make the issue as small as you could.  
" If it's really minor then why don't you tell me what you're so worried about?" Johnny asked full of curiously. You let a nervous chuckle slip from your lips, not wanting to tell Johnny about your little secret, you were scared of his reaction.  
" I ... I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I can't tell you." You told Johnny firmly.  
" Why not?"  
" I just fucking can't Johnny. Why can't you just let it go?" You fought back.  
" No, I fucking can't. Not when my boyfriend is worried about something "minor" but doesn't want to tell me a damn thing." Johnny spat back.

" Look, Johnny, I know that we're in a relationship but that doesn't mean I get to tell you everything." You exclaimed bitterly while crossing your arms.  
" At least don't fucking leave me in the dark. Look, I'm trying not to get angry and argue with you but if you just told me what was worrying you, I won't judge." Johnny exclaimed, trying to calm himself down in front of you. A frown soon grew on your lips but you had thought you needed a moment to yourself as you got up from the couch, as you began to walk away you felt Johnny grab your wrist to stop you from leaving.

" Please, just tell me what's worrying you. You know that I love you and I care about you a lot, enough not to judge you." Johnny said calmly, his grasp on your wrist tight enough to stop you from leaving.  
" Just because you love me doesn't mean that I suddenly have to spill my entire life out to you, Johnny. You don't even have a reason" You exclaimed irritatedly, glancing at him before he got up, holding your wrist to stop you from leaving his side.  
" Hey, I do have a reason," Johnny exclaimed while turning you towards him, his eyes piercing yours, his eyes glanced down at your beautiful lips, while you continued to keep eye contact with Johnny.

Moments later, he soon pressed his firm lips against yours passionately while you kissed back, closing your eyes while your heart ran wild inside your chest. Johnny felt his heart pulsate at the feeling of his lips against yours, his grip on your wrist loosening slowly but surely. A groan soon left his lips into the kiss, as you pressed your lips against his harder, wanting more of the man.

Moments passed into the kiss before Johnny pulled away, panting his eyes never looking away from yours, the kiss was enough to leave you wanting more of him. Seconds later, you pressed your lips back onto his while wrapping your arms around his neck, the want and lust that rode through your body. Johnny felt it too, the desire and the lust for you, as he kissed back against your hungry yet passionate kisses that made him want more.

As his hands rested on your waist, the kisses he left you made you want more as you felt your inner thighs soak and drip with arousal, as you felt breathless and high against his lips. Johnny felt his body cling to you, his mind thoughtless and only full of you, he groaned against your lips before brushing his firm lips against your softer ones. He then gently bit on your bottom lip, before attacking your lips again making you moan at the feeling.  
Your hands soon caressed his cheeks as you fell deeper and deeper into the kiss, it felt like it was just you and him, nothing else mattered but Johnny.

" Johnny ... are you sure you want to do this?" You whispered, in the room full of silence.  
" Fuck yeah ... you can't believe how hard am I right now," Johnny whispered in your ear along with his heavy breaths, a chuckle left your lips, feeling a stiff bulge against your body. Johnny felt hard as a rock, he felt like he needed you, he needed you naked and on the couch, he needed you now. You needed Johnny as well, a smirk soon grew on your lips as you pushed him onto the couch, you felt confident around Johnny.

You soon jumped on top of his body, your lips colliding with Johnny's as his hands ran all over your body, the touches he gave you sent pleasant shivers in your body. The way your body trembled on top of him, the arousing moans that left Johnny's lips, the feeling of his hard bulge against your clothed area. You began to slowly rub yourself against Johnny, the pressure and the pleasure you felt against you made to groan loudly, Johnny winced at the pleasure he felt from the way you slowly rubbed yourself against him. " Ah ... shit! Can you feel what you're doing to me?" Johnny breathed out in ecstasy, his hands gripping your hips while your lips remained on his skin, making his pale skin colorful with hickeys. You began to press gentle kisses over his smooth skin, his zipper all the way down while you were waiting for the real treat.

Johnny began to move your hips faster as groans and curses slipped from his lips, as you muttered Johnny's name making him smirk widely at you.  
" Less talking, more fucking." You muttered to Johnny, while your lips trailed down his stomach, pressing gentle kisses against his stomach. Johnny realized where this was going as he sat up to quickly take off his suit that was an obstacle between you both, as he was laying in front of you, fully naked with his large cock in front of your very eyes.  
He held a wide and confident grin on his lips, while he waited for you to do something as your eyes couldn't leave the sight in front of you, the image made your inner thighs pool and drip with arousal.

" Why don't come over and help me out, boss? I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock." Johnny exclaimed erotically, the words sent shivers up your spine, you couldn't stop grinning at the sight of him. You soon get up close and front with the hard and thick shaft in front of you, making your mouth water at the sight. You lick your lips before wrapping your hand tightly around his large shaft, slowly moving your hand up and down. A loud groan soon left his lips at the pleasure feeling/  
As pleasure ran through his body, his body ached and desired more, while you were practically dripping through your underwear, it didn't take much to get you soaked in your underwear.

You were licking your lips at the sight before a sly chuckle left your lips, you decided to tease Johnny as you cat-licked the head of his shaft making him moan loudly at the warm and moist feeling on his shaft. Whimpers and groans leave his lips, mutters and begs for more but you were going to be stubborn. As you continued to circle your tongue around the head of his shaft slowly, making him anxious for more.  
" Fucking hell! Come on, stop with this teasing bullshit ... I want to feel your mouth deep around my cock." Johnny pleaded, annoyed as you chuckled before giving the man his wish.

You took more of him inside of your mouth, making him moan your name loudly while arching his back, his eyes shut tight while he let the pleasure absorb his body. You slowly sucked on the flesh that filled your mouth making him whimper at the heavenly feeling wrapped around him.  
" Ah! Fuck me! Your mouth ... Mnh! Feels good!" Johnny moaned out his fingers tangled in those locks of yours, massaging your scalp.

It made you blow him harder, enjoying the sounds of your name from his lips, you began to moan while sucking hard on the flesh in your mouth, sending a vibrating sensation to Johnny causing him to moan your name. He arched his back, feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach as he drove closer and closer to his end, while you sucked on the mouth-watering flesh inside your mouth. Your jaw soon began to hurt and ache after being held open widely with something so thick, as you became sloppy with it.

Sucking gently on the flesh while using your hands to rub what your mouth couldn't cover, Johnny had never felt something so good in his damn life.  
" Ah! (Y/N)! The way you ... suck my cock ... gonna make me blow." Johnny whimpered out while bucking his hips inside your mouth, making you gag. Before you knew it Johnny pushed your head down further on his cock, his fingers gripped your head tightly as moans and whimpers escaped his lips.

His lips quivering and his body trembling, biting down hard on his bottom before moaning a loud "Fuck", feeling the pleasure explode and vibrate through his body, feeling the knot in the pit of his stomach coming untied. Heavy pants and low whimpers left his lips while your mouth was filled with a very bitter thick liquid, as you were so quick to want to spit out.  
" Ah Ah! Swallow it all." Johnny demanded with a wide grin.

Your eyebrows scrunched up in anger and annoyance but you obeyed the man, swallowing down every drop of his cum, while the aftertaste remained in your mouth. You take a deep breath, thinking of how to tell Johnny about you little surprise, you felt yourself get anxious about the subject.  
But you put on a brave face and you were just gonna explain when you got to the fourth base, you began to unzip your suit while anxiousness rose in your body.

Johnny watched you undress, looking at your beautiful skin as the suit slipped off your body, you focus on his eyes watching you.  
" Nothing personal but could you please look away for a few seconds?" You asked, embarrassed. A sigh left his lips as he turned his head away, respecting your privacy and everything, you quickly took off your suit.  
You soon jumped onto Johnny's lap, feeling you jump on him made him turn his attention towards you, feeling his eyes stare up at you.

You grab his glasses from his face, making him beg for you to put them back on, a mischevious grin plastered on your lips before you pressed your lips onto his gently. Enjoying the feeling and taste of his perfect lips, while you thought you were so lucky to get with a man like Johnny. A few sweet moments after the kiss, you pull away before putting the glasses back on Johnny's face.  
" Thank you, things are a helluva lot clearer," Johnny said, thanking you.

" Look, there's something that I have to show you ... or you could see for yourself." You said nervously, Johnny didn't truly know what to expect.  
" Don't tell me that you have one of those weird kinks or something." Johnny guessed, his face twisting disgust.  
" No, Johnny ... just please look down, look below my ... chest." You muttered, avoiding his eyes and waiting for his reaction to it.  
Johnny's eyebrows raised before he looked down not to see your shaft but there was nothing there, he was clueless at first wondering where it was.

" Wait ... where the fuck is your dick? I don't really understand ... wait ... wow." Johnny exclaimed clueless at first before finding out what you were saying. He classified himself as a bisexual going both ways, but he never thought this but he was overall positive about it, thinking it was the best of both worlds.  
" Oh, so does it mean that you're trans or something? I think I've heard a bit about it but this is what you were so worried about, boss?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

" Yeah ... I was born a woman. Years and years ago, I had decided to change my gender because [Reason]. I ... was scared of how you'd look at me, honestly. I thought you'd see me as some sort of freak or something ... I've always hadn't had supporting or positive answers about the topic of my gender." You explained, honesty resting in your body and your tone fearful.  
Johnny listened to your every word, it upset him that people weren't accepting of you because of your change, it was enough to make him growl.

" (Y/N), fuck the people out there and what they think of you cause you're the most thoughtful, witty, and lovable person I have ever met. If anyone even tries to say shit about it, they're gonna get their fucking teeth knocked out." Johnny exclaimed with passionate anger while you felt happiness grow inside your body, your eyes began to glow happily. Johnny was happy to see that you were happy, to think that people would shit on you for what you were. He soon pulled you into a tight and comfy hug, embracing your body while the feeling of protection from Johnny was one of the best feelings ever.

" I love you (Y/N) ... I wouldn't want you to worry about how I see ya, because at the end of the day, the people who don't like you don't have to see you every day, they don't have to see that you're going on without 'em." Johnny expressed, pulling out the hug as his words meant the world to you, causing you to smile widely before surprising him with another happy kiss.  
He was surprised but kissed back, his lips forming perfectly with yours as his hand held your back, the warm feeling of his hand comforted you.

You felt yourself moan within the kiss while devouring Johnny's lips, your hands supporting his waist. As the kiss got steamier, your tongues tangled and twisted together, the sensation against your tongue made you soaking wet. Johnny had slowly moved his hand down to your ass, giving one of your asscheeks a good squeeze making your cheeks burn up at the feeling alone. You pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily while pure lust clouded your eyes, it was a look Johnny enjoyed seeing, that's for sure.

You licked your lips before grabbing a hold of Johnny's hard shaft that was leaking with excitement, as you guide his shaft to your soaking pussy, rubbing the tip against your moist warm folds. Making him moan at the warm and wet sensation against his most sensitive spot. You enjoy hearing Johnny moan and groan in pleasure also being submissive was turning you on.

You continued to tease Johnny, rubbing the head of his shaft against your folds as you lowly chuckled seeing him groan and wince at the pleasure.  
" Stop fuckin' teasing me ... come on, I know you want it." Johnny pleaded.  
" Okay, okay! I'll stop but I love seeing you in such a submissive state." You exclaimed wantonly before eventually pushing it inside of your soaking hot core. Feeling Johnny stretch and tear inside you painfully making you wince loudly at the painful feeling, Johnny, however, felt pleasure as your hot dripping core clenched tightly around him.

" You aight, (Y/N)? I'm not breaking ya, am I?" Johnny asked concerned.  
" I'm ... fine ... I should be fine, I just need to get used to your size." You muttered weakly along with a weak smile, your arms gripping Johnny tightly.

15 Minutes Later...  
As you had adjusted to his size, you let out a deep breath before pulling Johnny into another loving kiss, while slowly grinding and moving your hips against Johnny, while feeling his shaft gently hit your g-spot. You moan softly into the kiss at the pleasing sensations as Johnny does as well, feeling the same pleasing sensations inside of him.

You pull away from Johnny's lips with a soft moan of pleasure, throwing your head back as your trembling hips can't stop moving, the feeling of him running up and down inside. The gentle sounds of your wet core filled the empty room, as Johnny's hands grip your hips while he consumed the pleasure. Pleasurable groans slipped between the cracks of his lips.

You gently moan Johnny's name, making him chuckle seeing you in pleasure.  
" Ah, fuck! You're so tight ... Mnh! Man ... you feel so fuckin' good." Johnny grunted in pleasure before snapping his hips roughly inside you, hitting that g-spot of yours. Making you cry out at the rough thrusts inside your pussy.

Johnny let a pleasurable chuckle leave his lips while holding your hips tightly, feeling his heart racing fast in his chest while his heavy breaths and growls made butterflies flutter to the pit of your stomach. He wanted and desired for more, he wanted to feel more than this simple tease you gave.  
Johnny leaned up and pushed you onto the other side of the couch, as you landed on your back while you were surprised at the sudden movement.

Johnny was on top of you now, gazing deep into your eyes, feeling Johnny deep inside you made you groan at the feeling. Johnny began to thrust and snap his hips at a faster pace making you writhe and moan at powerful thrusts against your g-spot. Johnny whimpered loudly at the deep tight feeling inside you, moments later, he put bright hickeys on your pale skin.  
" Ah! Johnny! Fuck ... me!" You moaned out loud at the sensations inside.

" God ... fuck! Ah! I'm gonna murder that pussy!" Johnny breathed out while shutting his eyes tightly and snapping his hips even faster, making you grip the couch beneath you tightly. The pleasure and the sensations, the way he hit your g-spot, made you crave and desire the moment that you exploded. The loud sounds of skin slapping filled the room, echoing as well while you felt like you were endlessly soaking with arousal, the tight, warm and moist core that seemed to suck Johnny in.

Johnny began to bite and grind his teeth against your smooth skin, as hickeys decorated your collarbone and neck along with growls that left Johnny's lips. The continued to snap and thrust his hips inside you swiftly as you cried and screamed underneath Johnny, it felt so good you wonder if the feeling is like heaven because could anything feel so good?

" Ah! Johnny! Johnny! I'm gonna cum! Fuck ... I'm gonna cum!" You cried out beneath him, your nails digging into his back, as you cried and whimpered his name, before feeling yourself finally reach your peak. You feel your body tremble and shake as you came hard, Johnny was almost there as he continued to thrust and snap his hips as fast as he could. With loud whimpers leaving his lips, moments later he came inside of you, filling you up with his warm cum. It was a pleasing feeling that made you whimper.

It seemed like time stopped, the music ended, and everything calmed down but that was only for a few minutes before you both went back at it, screwing like horny rabbits. The gang didn't come back for the next hour you guys screwed, but however, Matt had put a video camera in there, trying to catch the person who steals his games and other things.

As he had put on a whole video for the entire gang, embarrassing you more than you could ever imagine while Johnny and you were probably gonna beat Matt's ass that night. It was truly unintentional but from that day on, people knew you were trans and they were very supportive, being the best friends you could ever ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy and if this isn't what you wanted then I can remake it for you but we have 7 or 6 requests open. 6 Requests Open!  
> Also, I tried to make it as best I could since I never wrote something like this but still, I tried my best.


	3. Play Me Like A Violin - Viola x M'Boss

  
You were working with the DeWynter sisters since the beginning, working for Loren to make the Syndicate one of the most powerful gangs in Steelport, all was needed was that the saints give 66 percent of their earnings every month.

Between both of the sisters, you enjoyed and liked Viola more than Kiki but you guys were like a close-knit family and you wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

But when the saints wouldn't take the deal and tried to kill Loren, you made sure you were an obstacle for them, fighting Johnny Gat who almost killed you. It seemed like he was dead so pronouncing him dead to the Saints was only needed, but the problem was that you didn't see the body but did what was commanded of you.

But bringing down the saints was no easy task, as you watched them kill and destroy your soldiers, knowing that you were a target on their list.  
You had thought teaming up with Eddie Pryor would surely end the saints but when a plan that Kiki and Viola came up ended up failing. Kiki ended up calling Killbane by his true name, "Eddie", making him angry and within seconds he snapped Kiki's neck, thus killing her.

It affected everyone, Matt, Viola, and you, making you both emotional over her death but you both still obeyed Killbane, you both were taught to obey your bosses. But you had planned out a small funeral for Kiki DeWynter, between that time you and Viola grew closer than you both hoped for.

While you thought the Saints were the best hope for you both rather than the crazy maniac, Killbane, working with them on the side and in secret. Making the saints do some missions for you both while you gave them protection and was someone they could turn to while some still didn't trust you both but you both didn't care. It was all about revenge for Kiki.

The Saints weren't so bad you both thought while you guys went from embarrassing Eddie Pryor to being held captive by Stag, it was one crazy ride you both went on with the Saints.

But over time you questioned what were you and Viola, the relationship between you both was close but not to the point where you couldn't keep your hands off each other. But this was your final mission with Cyrus Temple, he was going down but you both decided to stay out of it because you wanted to confess to Viola.

As it late midnight, 12:30 to be exact. As you were dressed to impress to Viola, a nice suit that cost a pretty penny while you had told her that you wanted to meet up at a nightclub. One of her favorite places, while you were both VIP members of the club, as you planned to confess in one of the private booths, in silence and with a few bottles of wine.

As you fixed up your tie while sitting in your car in front of Viola's place, you glanced down at the text Viola sent you along with a picture of her outfit.  
Viola wore a dark blue lace spaghetti strap dress that showed off enough skin for you while black lace decorated the ends of the knee-length dress.

" What do you think, (Y/N)? Hell yes or hell no?" Viola attached with the photo, you responded with a hell yes as the dress hugged and caressed all her curves, you'd be crazy not to say hell yes. A chuckle left your lips before resting your phone in the cupholder as you waited for Viola to come out.

Viola was inside of her house, adding a few finishing touches as she was trying to impress you since she had grown to like you more than a friend or a partner.   
She was never really interested in too many men while she felt like no man deserved her, but you. She wore some lingerie underneath her lace blue dress, her Victorian purple lace bustier made her look sexy and dominant.

She let a deep sigh leave her chapped lips before she put on her classic white glasses while her hair remained in her signature ponytail. She grabbed her coat and her purse as she exited her home as she saw your car parked out on the street. A smile grew on her lips seeing you in a nice suit.

You saw her in her sexy outfit, you gently bit your bottom lip at the thought of tearing off that dress to see her gorgeous body. Viola soon entered the passenger seat beside you, while she quickly introduced herself.  
" That's a nice suit, (Y/N). I've never seen you in something so ... formal but it's a nice change, I'll say." Viola said, complimented your suit while the car roared loudly before you began driving.

As you drove with low music playing while Viola looked out the window, staring out at steelport with a blank stare while she thought about what could possibly happen between you two. It could be a simple kiss or lead to something more but it could also be that she was out of her mind thinking that you liked her, Viola thought to herself.

" So Vi, how have things been for you? I mean it's great knowing that Cyrus Temple is going to get what's coming to him." You asked.  
" Things have been ... fine but I find myself thinking about what would happen if the Saints don't kill him? What if he bombs Washington?" Viola asked while glancing back at you.

" I don't know but you can't think too much, Vi. You have to have hope, I know that the Saints will get rid of that son of a bitch, Cyrus Temple. Do you?" You asked full of confidence, your eyes searching for Viola's.

" Yes but ... I just can't help but think of all the possibilities that can happen, the Saints can die, Cyrus can die, we can all die." Viola explained passionately while finally focusing on your beautiful eyes.  
" Vi, I know that a lot of things have happened, the Syndicate, zombies, and so much other shit but you have to appreciate the good days. Remember when we first met?" You asked with an honest grin, thinking of the past.

Viola let a deep sigh leave her lips, thinking of the day she first met you, you were an all-around heartthrob and a pretty decent guy while you were also protective. She remembered when you held yourself back from killing Killbane, she knew that you'd do anything for her and Kiki's happiness.

" Yeah I remember, (Y/N) ... I remember when you shook my hand with that grin on your face that everyone fell for. Do you remember when that girl working with us had a huge crush on you?" Viola asked with a grin on her lips. You remember the girl who was a soldier, always trying to catch your attention but you never had the time but also didn't have any interest in her.

" Yeah, the girl who always had to love-struck eyes and tiny doe eyes. See Viola, you have to think of the good times and moments, think of the times you made it out when you thought you couldn't." You exclaimed happily while resting your hand on her thigh, it felt different than other guys.  
It felt comforting and nice, a small grin grew on her lips as she thought that the feelings weren't just one-sided while her heart pulsated at the gesture.

" I know but you know that I can't help it. I'm just glad that despite all the things we been through that I still have you here by my side." Viola expressed honestly and emotionally, her eyes focusing on yours while you gazed back her, a grin resting on your lips.

" You know, I always thought of you as the one who never left, the girl who would make her mark on the world whether it would be in a gang or to be a great wife." You exclaimed in a relaxed tone while you thought of Viola as a wife. Her kisses would be something new every time, however, she would keep that same look in her eyes at you, you'd imagine.

" Really? I'd make a good ... wife?" Viola asked, wondering if you heard you truly say that.  
You answered with a simple nod as she couldn't stop looking at you, thoughts of only you ran inside of her head, her mouth open in total shock.  
Silence soon filled the air between you both before you noticed Viola with a bright grin on her lips that made your heart flutter at the cute smile.

You soon approached the front of the nightclub, Viola owned it was one of her favorite nightclubs and you thought that it'd be a great place to confess. As you were the first to get out as you rushed to open the door for Viola, wanting her to be pleased as much as possible.

" Now, that's a man who knows how to please a woman," Viola commented with a grin plastered on her lips while stepping out of the car and her eyes immediately darted on yours.

" You know, I try to treat you the best way I can, Viola." You said while you began to walk with her inside of the bright nightclub full of bright lights, people dancing and grinding on each other. People making out in some booths, some people drunk or high off their asses, just people having a good time.

While in the midst of it all you and Viola are trying to get through towards the row of booths, the one at the end of the row while trying not to get drinks spilled on you, to trying not to step on broken glass. But before you knew it you were both sitting down in the VIP booth behind the purple curtain. It was kind of private but that didn't stop you both from hearing music outside along with some voices, but that didn't stop you both from talking.

" You know, I never thought that I'd live to see the day I'd seen a man worthy of me ... a man who can make me happy, a man who will be there to protect me, the man who I've grown to like ... more than a friend." Viola said nervously while expressing her romantic feelings for you, her cheeks flushing bright red and her chocolate brown eyes avoiding your own.

You felt your heart race in your chest and even leap of your chest, you felt your cheeks burn at the confession as you felt happiness grow inside you. Viola was feeling so many emotions, from nervousness to regret, her heart wouldn't stay still and her hands shook slightly waiting for your answer.

" That man be downright crazy not to like you, Vi. You're the most passionate, crazy, down-to-earth girl that anyone could meet. I ... like you too, Viola." You spoke gently with a soft grin resting on your lips while you slowly leaned in towards her face, feeling her gentle hot breaths against your skin. Your hand grabbing her small hand gently, holding it gently with a smile on your lips.

Her questions had been answered, this possibly had to be one of the most memorable and best days of her life, to see those feelings she harbored to be recognized. A soft and beautiful smile grew on her lips as she gazed deeply into your eyes, falling deeper and deeper under your spells.  
Her lips were inches away from yours, it felt like it was just you and Viola.

You gently pressed your lips against hers, brushing your lips against hers while slowly watching Viola close her eyes, her grasp on your hand growing tighter. Her delicate lips against yours was a pleasant feeling that you enjoyed, the slightly sugary taste of her lipgloss tasted nice in your tongue.  
Her hand rested on your cheek, while her delicate lips pressed gently against yours as you followed her lead, kissing her gently with passion.

Viola could feel her body react to the feeling of your lips and the kiss made her inner thighs pool with arousal and lust, she could feel her body quiver just from your touch. It's so damn crazy how the night went, Viola thought. The kiss began to get more passionate between you and Viola, the way she always wanted more and never backed away, the kiss became breathless.

Viola's hands caress your cheek while one rests on your thigh, you felt yourself get hard, as she lets a closed mouth moan into the kiss made you even harder. She soon pulled away, out of breath and excited with a grin on her lips while you let a chuckle slip from your lips, Viola desired you.  
" (Y/N) ... I want you, I want you to touch me, I want you to ... fuck me." Viola breathed out erotically before pressing another hungry kiss to your lips.

Her lips hungrily devoured yours as her hand trailed to your rather large bulge, feeling your boner through your jeans with a nice squeeze made you groan at the pressure against you. Viola's tongue invades your mouth, the warm and moist feeling against your tongue sends tingles throughout your body. The fruity yet elegant smell of her perfume was only adding more to the fire.

Viola french kisses for a few sugary sweet moments before she pulls away, her hands eagerly race to your zipper, but she needs to ask you something first.

" Are you sure that you want this? We don't have to go this far if you don't want to." Viola asked cautiously while focusing upon you.  
" Vi, I want this as much as you do ... I want you to suck me until I'm jello in your hands. I want you to take control, Viola." You answered wantonly with thick arousal in your voice. Viola couldn't deny you of your wants, especially when you said so arousingly and wantonly, enough to make her grin widely.

" If that's what you want so badly, then I shall give you your wish." Viola obliged, her eyes wandering down to your large clothed erection in your boxers, her mind was full of dirty and naughty thoughts and nothing else.  
Her hands soon grasp tightly on your shaft making you gasp at the feeling, her hand moves at a teasingly slow pace, the sensations felt nice and pleasing but you want more. A loud arousing groan soon left your lips.

" Tell me how you want it, you want it slow and sensual ... or rough and fast-paced? Or should I make that choice?" Viola teased, her hand slowly jerking her hand up and down your shaft. Her lips soon found your collarbone, pressing gentle kiss and apparent hickeys, a chuckle soon left her lips.  
" You're mine and I am yours," Viola said wickedly with subtle arousal in her voice, her sly smirk while she gazed deeply into your beautiful eyes.

Her thumb running over the tip of your hard shaft made you fight back a moan at the teasing. Her fingers felt cold against you, her gaze was enough to make you orgasm, the grin that played on her lips made you want to kiss her. Viola had a crush on you for a long time, fantasizing about you, you leaving colorful hickeys on her pale skin and pounding her into the mattress.

Her hand soon let go of your shaft, slipping out of your boxers as she opened the front your boxers with a happy surprise, Viola soon wrapped her warm moist lips around the head of your shaft. A loud steamy moan left your lips at the warm and wet feeling wrapped around you, you struggled to not force her head down deeper. Viola though would be happy as long you're pleased.

The way her tongue licked your flesh made you want more, her tongue teased the head of your shaft making you groan at the pleasant sensation. " Viola ... Mnh! I want ... more!" You breathed out in pleasure.  
" What was that, my dear (Y/N)?" Viola asked, pretending not to hear you.  
" I want you!" You moaned out loudly, your heart racing and your legs trembling, your lips quivering at the pleasure Viola gave with her mouth.

Her moist and hot tongue continued to lick and drag on your head for a few moments before taking more of your cock, making moan loudly and breathlessly, before resting a hand on her head. Your fingers caressing her scalp while groans fumbled out of your lips, her mouth felt so good, it made you drool for more. As anxious and pleasurable minutes passed between you both, you found yourself close, a big knot in your stomach waiting to be untied.

Viola continued to suck as hard as she could on the hard flesh in her mouth, her hand running up and down the rest of your shaft making you bit hard on your bottom lip, your end was coming far too soon.  
" Ah! Mnh ... Viola! Fuck! I'm gonna cum ... in the back of your throat!" You moaned out without shame, pushing her head further as Viola's widened feeling your shaft deep in her throat made her gag. As you raised your hips up, pushing further into her mouth feeling that knot come undone, and your body explodes with pleasure.

Viola felt her mouth and throat full of such a bitter and thick liquid it made her pull away quickly, wanting to quickly spit it out but there was nowhere to spit. Viola had put a hand over her mouth before gulping down the thick and bitter liquid, you watched her gulp it down, making you chuckle a bit.

" Don't ever do that again. If you do it again, I'll spit it back in your face ... got it?" Viola exclaimed in a wicked but dominant manner, a dominant grin playing on her lips. You nodded, enjoying when you guys could both switch places from being submissive to being in control. Viola had begun to pull down her panties, before placing herself on your lap, a smile plastered on her lips.

" You ready for this, (Y/N)?" Viola asked seductively.  
" Hell fuckin' yes." You responded with a wide grin.  
" That's what I thought," Viola stated confidently before guiding your shaft to her folds, rubbing the head of your between her soaking wet folds, making you let out a few closed mouth moans.  
A grin was plastered on her lips, her fingers gripping your hard shaft before guiding it into her core, her fingers leaving your shaft as her hips fall onto your lap.

Viola felt your hard thick shaft fill her up to the brim, making her moan sensually, her fingers gripping your shoulder and her tight soaking hot core, clenching around you. A loud and breathless moan left your lips at the tight and warm feeling wrapped around you, you quickly grip her waist at the moment. A few moments of silence and preparation pass, maybe even a few minutes to adjust to your size, as she pressed gentle but hungry kisses to your lips.

10 minutes later ...

The anticipation had built up between you too, as she began to slowly rub and move her hips up and down, low moans escaping her lips as groans and breaths between your teeth. A low growl of Viola's name soon left your lips, your hands gripping her waist tightly as she shifted up and down, her warm wet core taking all of your shaft inside. The way her face shifted and contorted into such a pleasing image was truly an art form, your hands slowly move down to her hips, gripping them tightly.

You soon snapped your hips up roughly, giving a few rough thrusts against Viola's g-spot making her moan your name, her grip on your shoulders tightening. As a low chuckle left your lips before you began to slowly thrust and move your hips, inside of her tight hot core that seemed to cling tightly to you. While this was only just the beginning, people outside had been listening to the moans and sexy sounds inside the booth, holding back laughter.

Over the span of a few minutes, Viola got tired of this teasing and began to grind and move her hips faster, causing her to let out a series of moans and groans of your name. You were both saying each other's name like a prayer, like praise for the pleasure you both received in the moments.

The way she seemed to be overflowing with arousal, the tingling sensations she felt as you seem to be a perfect fit inside of her, as she cried out and moaned, her hands moving behind your head, feeling your hair. You grunted loudly at the pleasure that was sucking you in, snapping your hips and hitting that perfect spot that made her cry out your name.

" Ah! Yes! (Y/N)! Fuck me! Fuck me ... harder!" Viola moaned out, throwing her head back as she grinds her hips against you rougher and faster, her hips rising falling so swiftly. You moan out her name loudly at the powerful sensations she gave you, as you both didn't care about how loud you both were. All that mattered was each other, Viola and you, Viola and I.

Viola soon wrapped her arms around you, pressing her body against yours in a heated embrace, her heavy breaths on your skin made shivers run up your spine. Hearing each other's moans in each other's eyes, the way you seemed to thrust and snap your hips so fast and rough inside her, enough to make her whimper loudly and cry out.

As you were reaching your peak, soon enough as your groans and whimpers got louder, your fingers gripping Viola's asscheeks tightly before giving them a rough slap. Mixed in with the loud slapping skin sounds made it sound like a band up in there, maybe even a porno filmed in the booth?  
As whimpers slip from Viola's lips before she presses her lips against yours in a passionate and hungry way, Viola had always seemed to want more.

As she soon pulled away, moving and snapping her hips as fast and as rough as she could while moans and whimpers of your name left her lips. She felt her peak was so close and so soon, as she cried out loudly, her cheeks a bright red and lust in her eyes. As you continued to snap your hips, biting down on your bottom lip to prevent moans from leaving your lips.

" Ah! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Ah!!" Viola moaned out loudly, as her cries got as loud as they could be, as you couldn't hold back and snapped your hips roughly and deeply inside of with her a loud moan.

Your end, your peak had come and it was powerful. As Viola let out a loud gasp at the warm and thick liquid filling her core, it was a nice feeling, to say the least. The way her face twisted in pleasure and satisfaction made you grin widely.

➣ ◉ [ Ask Viola about becoming something more ]  
➣ ■ [ Ask to just be fuckbuddies ]  
➣ ✭ [ " Yo, put this pornhub and worldstar!"  ]

A/N: I tried my best with Viola's character but also, please understand that things are kind of tough right now. But right now there are only three requests left for the taking. I also might make a part 2 to this if you guys really want that.


	4. Tension - Johnny Gat x Pregnant' Reader

Remember when you confessed to Johnny and had screwed a few times after, well let's just say that he didn't use any protection every time and it led to the human being growing in your stomach. You freaked the hell out, knowing that you couldn't get an abortion and that children were one of the things you feared the most. You didn't know how to raise a kid as you confided in Johnny who was at first kind of freaked out but wasn't going crazy. Johnny knew that Kinzie said you guys could repopulate the human race but this isn't what he was thinking, but it wasn't that bad he thought.

As he tried comforting you, hugging you and telling you that he'll be there right by your side to raise your child, it made you feel better but it was still scary. As you decided to keep the child and you couldn't get an abortion anyway so you began to prepare to tell the others and for the arrival of your child. Even though kids were a weird topic with the rest of your gang, they were happy and prepared to see a new face around and raise it to be a decent human being. After a while, you began to think it wasn't so bad, but that didn't mean you were horny at times and were always craving different names.

➤ ┃You decide to name your child Johnny Jr or Jamie, after Johnny and his mother ┃  
➤ ┃You decide to name your child North for your child, it was your mother's name ┃  
➤ ┃You decide to name your child Aisha if it's a girl as an homage to Aisha┃

Whatever name you chose was both an agreement after arguing about names while you were in your 2nd trimester, as you both didn't know what it would be but would still love the shithead. It was maybe a few days after the baby shower and it was a late night as you guys both resided in Johnny's room. Watching your favorite film, now just so you know you had been teasing Johnny all day, rubbing against him, kissing him longer than you should have. Johnny draped his arm around you while you both were lying in bed, you were paying attention mostly to the film playing loudly and brightly in the dark room.

Johnny, on the other hand, wasn't paying full attention to the film that you had begged him to watch because you loved it, he felt bored seeing the same scenes again and again. Not to mention, he was feeling rather tight in his sweatpants and he was stuck with an awful boner that wouldn't go down. As your fingers gripped your large stomach, allowing a wince to leave your lips, feeling the baby kick in your stomach as it made Johnny grin.

" Gotta be a lot kinder with your mama, now. She's very fragile with you besides your hurting her whenever you kick, little guy." Johnny said, grinning wide as you smiled happily seeing him interact with your baby. He began to rub and caress your stomach, making you giggle before he pressed a quick kiss to your stomach.

" Johnny, what if it's a girl? I'm sure no girl would like being called little guy." You asked with a laugh, as Johnny chuckled with you.  
" I mean, how the hell am I supposed to know their gender? I guess I'll just have to call em' buddy from now on, but you know I'm feeling a bit ... hot." Johnny said, whispering the last few words in your ear as his voice sent shivers down your spine. His hand moved from your stomach to your breast, cupping one of them and rubbing your nipple through your top with his thumb. Making them hard and full of arousal as the sensation was enough to make you tingle inside, the tingles of arousal that ran through you.

" Johnny, you know we can't. I'm pregnant and what if we hurt the baby?" You asked full of concern and worry.  
" We haven't had sex in almost 6 months, you teased me all day and you think that I don't wanna fuck? Besides, I think the baby will be fine if we go to 3rd base." Johnny exclaimed with a chuckle and a grin, his eyes full of pure lust. You were kind of worried, darting away from his eyes but you told yourself as long as you don't go to 3rd base, then you should both be fine.

" Fine. But nothing more than oral and no actual sex." You ordered Johnny.  
" Yeah, I know. But man, it's just nice to finally have sex and masturbate." Johnny responded back, full of relief as he knew how to get you weak in the knees, dirty talking always made you blush and get aroused.

" Fuck, I just wanna bite on your ear and whisper to you, how am I gonna make those toes curl. How I'm gonna ... nibble and bite on your skin, leaving my marks on your skin as a reminder of how I can satisfy you." Johnny whispered dirtily in your ear, with a low chuckle making you drip with arousal, as your cheeks began to heat up bright red and your heart was pounding. You could feel his hot heavy breaths on your skin, making you shiver as he brushed his lips against cheek before kissing your cheek.

His lips soon pulled away from your cheek as he gazed deeply into your eyes in a lustful way that made you grin widely before he devoured your lips. The way his lips caressed and pressed against yours with such a craving, made you moan against his lips at the feeling of his firm lips.  
While your hands cupped his cheeks, as the kiss between you both became full of excitement and sensuality, while his hands explored your body.

Your hands soon trailed to his soft black locks of hair, feeling Johnny hover over your body while his lips didn't part away from yours. As you wrap your legs around Johnny, letting a soft moan slip between your lips before Johnny pulled away.

" For someone who denied wanting fuck so much, you seem like you want to so bad. The way you're wrapped around me, those kisses, hell just everything about you screams I'm horny." Johnny exclaimed with a grin. You feel your cheeks burn more than they did before, as you felt his lustful gaze upon you, you turned away only to forced to look at him once again.  
" Y'know they say you can see what someone's feeling while looking into their eyes? You wanna guess what I see?" Johnny asked you, happily.  
" What?"

" Lust, desire, and embarrassment. You clearly want me but because you're pregnant, you think that it's wrong ... just don't worry about a thang." Johnny teased, making you grumble lowly at how he knew how to embarrass you.  
" You were already so worked up and horny and why don't you tell me why you didn't just take me at any moment if I was such a tease?" You asked, smartly.

" Because I figured you'd say no but ... it seems like your lips are saying no but your body's crying out for this thick ... dick you want." Johnny whispered in your ear. His words sent your body into a wanting lustful state, your panties were beginning to soak with arousal, not mention Johnny was right. Johnny began to press himself against you strongly, as you felt the pressure against your clothed area. The teasing pleasurable feeling made you whine for more while throwing your head back.  
" See how you want more? I know that you've wanted this, how you've been craving for this long thick cock of mine.

" Please ... stop teasing me, Johnny." You whined, feeling the pressure against you.  
" Alright! But that doesn't mean I want to have a bit of fun with you, make some other cheeks red." Johnny exclaimed with a chuckle before flipping you on your stomach, as you gasped loudly with uncertainty.

A few moments pass as Johnny stares at your backside, seeing those teasing panties you wore that showed your ass-cheeks perfectly. One of the things Johnny loved about you was your ass, next to your personality of course but he enjoyed slapping it. Whether it was in rough sex or if it was when you were passing by, he enjoyed touching and feeling your ass.

You soon feel a quick yet stinging slap on your ass making you gasp and cover your ass, feeling the stinging feeling washing over you before he moved your hands out the way. You fight against it but Johnny manages to hold your hands together before slapping your ass again making you wince loudly.

" Ya know, I've always wanted to slap that ass of yours and watch your cheeks turn red." Johnny chuckled before giving the last and final slap to your ass making it turn bright red. As you winced loudly at the stinging feeling that remained on your buttcheeks but you weirdly found yourself tingling, like arousing tingles run through your body.  
" I know that might've been painful so I think after your punishment, you deserve to have a nice massage," Johnny concluded with a grin.

As you soon felt Johnny massage your ass, caressing it and as you imagined having a field day with you. But it felt nice and soothing after getting your ass slapped a few times, the way he massaged and caressed your ass in circles made you groan. Johnny let a chuckle leave his lips and stopping after a few moments letting silence fill the air between you both.

Johnny began to undress, taking off his tank top and throwing it on the floor before pulling down his grey sweatpants as you heard the clothes fall to the ground.

" Johnny ... what the hell are you doing?" You asked, feeling a bit impatient.  
" I actually have to take off my clothes, baby." Johnny joked as he glanced down at his hard and thick bulge in his briefs that was already leaking a bit. " Turn around this way, come on now," Johnny said as you obeyed, seeing his thick and hard bulge leaking already, it was an appetizing sight, to say the least. You got on your fours, crawling towards Johnny with this hungry look in your eyes as you were inches away from him.

You pull down his briefs, seeing his thick and large cock in all its glory, the sight that always seemed to make arousal pool and soak in between your legs. Johnny held a sly smirk on his lips, focusing on you down before him as his fingers soon rested on your head massaging your head, making you purr underneath him.  
" Come on now while we still have all night," Johnny exclaimed.  
You nodded before starting as your tongue caressed and licked his most sensitive part of him, making him let a soft moan escape his lips at the sensations.

You tongue ran in circles around the head of his shaft making him let out a deep and swift breath, the sensations that caressed him. You soon began to suck softly on the head making him groan your name at the powerful, warm, hot sensations you gave him. His voice full of pleasure was like a reward, a long-awaited reward.

Johnny's fingers caressed your head while a pleasurable whisper of your name slipped from his lips, you continued to tease him to hear more of voices of pleasure.

" Mnh! Come on ... take in more of my thick cock." Johnny moaned out.  
You focused on his facial expressions, enjoying them a lot as you began to take in more of Johnny, making the man before you moan your name softly.  
" There we go ... there's my good girl. Take it all ... make me cum in the back of that throat of yours." Johnny whispered wantonly, making your core pool with arousal.

You began to blow him harder, making him groan your name loudly as you gave him this pure good girl appearance, making him nearly cum at the sight you gave him. As you continued sucked on the flesh in your mouth, Johnny was getting closer to his end, to his peak.  
You snuck your hand down into your panties, aching for some kind of touch, as your fingers caressed your clit in circles, making you moan against Johnny's shaft.

" Fuck! I'm gonna ... cum! I want you so ... fuckin' bad! Oh god!" Johnny moaned and whimpered out at the sensations that consumed him whole. You began to take more of him in your mouth, feeling yourself gag on the huge length in your mouth, made you bob your head swiftly up and down his length.

" Ah! Fuck! I'm gonna ... cum!" Johnny moaned feeling the powerful sensations consume and devour him whole, his hands force you deep on his thick cock. As he snaps and thrusts his hips deep inside your warm, moist mouth as he enjoyed seeing the stars with you again, emptying himself in your mouth. Causing a bittersweet liquid to fill your mouth as you pull away, stopping all interactions to spit out the nasty liquid in the trash can. As you thought of your baby consuming Johnny's sperm, it made you spit as much of it out as you could.

" Damn. Is that fuckin' gross? Or do you not want the baby to eat my cum." Johnny exclaimed as you rolled your eyes at the man before you. You had got up, done spitting his sperm, you threw yourself back onto the bed, preparing yourself for bed but it wasn't quite the end, at least not yet.  
Johnny chuckled slyly before turning you onto your back causing you to yelp, wondering what the hell he was planning.

" We're not done yet, baby. Y'know this a two-way street, so I guess it's my turn to please you. Make those toes curl, arch that back of yours, and moan my name most importantly." Johnny murmured against your skin, pressing gentle kisses against your collarbone, even leaving hickeys on your collarbone. He began to press kisses in between your breasts, before lifting your shirt off you, showing your bra and a good amount cleavage.

" Remember ... no actual fucking, Johnny." You told him strictly.  
" Aw, already acting like a mom." Johnny teased, making you blush furiously.  
" Please don't remind me ... while we're screwing." You stated as you unhooked your bra, feeling your body relax without it.  
Johnny's fingers trailed down your body from your waist down to your hips, his fingers pressed against the top of your panties before he began to pull them down, letting them fall to the ground.

As you shivered at the cold breeze against your skin, Johnny began to press soft kisses to your thighs, caressing your body in so many ways. Johnny began to reach your inner thighs, making groan his name lustfully before his tongue began to stroke your clit in circles making you moan his name.  
" Johnny ... mnh! Yeah, that's the spot!" You moaned out as your fingers ran through his messy locks of hair, while the sensations and the ecstasy you felt were insane. Feeling your toes curl, you began to moan his name like a prayer, while Johnny seemed to devour and savor you in every way.

As Johnny's tongue caressed your inner folds while he held your thighs, sometimes even sucking softly on your clit, making you cry out his name. He gripped your thighs tighter and began to focus on your clit, his tongue running in circles around your clit, making you clench on your teeth at the powerful sensations.

" You like it when I'm eating your pussy, huh? Yeah, the way my tongue makes you say my name, makes me want to ya into the mattress. While you scream my name and I'm sure that I'll fill ya full of kids ... while the rest of the crew is wondering what the hell we doing up here." Johnny whispered. The way he said it, make you bit your bottom lip before feeling his warm, moist tongue enter between your folds, caressing and thrusting inside your core, making you moan his name wantonly.

" Johnny! Ah, fuck! I'm probably not ... gonna last any ... longer!" You moaned out loudly, feeling your body tremble underneath him as your fingers gripped his hair tightly. You soon began to grind and thrust your hips against his tongue, wanting and aching for a sugary sweet release. While you muttered Johnny's name, feeling your heart pound hard in your chest and the knot in your stomach beginning to untie.

" Johnny!" You cried out, feeling your orgasm hit you so hard and so powerfully that your body trembled crazily, it felt like you saw heaven while you rode out your orgasm. Johnny chuckled, seeing you cum so hard just from his tongue. As he decided that it was enough for the night, seeing as the night wasn't gonna last forever, letting go of your legs, he grabbed his clothes and began to put them on.

You laid there on the comfy bed, breathing hard and thinking of the baby in your stomach, while you felt a heart-warming smile growing on your lips, thinking about the baby's appearance. You wanted the child to take on Johnny's good looks but take on your personality, whatever happened to your child you would still love them.

Johnny soon laid beside you, turned towards you, his shirt off and his glasses on the nightstand as you curled up closely by his chest, feeling yourself relax in his grasp. His hand resting on your back while you could feel his gentle breaths on your skin, as you decided to fill the silence.

" Johnny ... have you ever had any experience with kids?" You asked.  
" Nah, not really but I kinda get the gist of it. Change their diapers, feed them a few times a day, try not to let them fall or kill themselves. Ya know." Johnny explained as you nodded, understand his words.

" I mean, I never thought that I'd be laying here pregnant with a child. If there was one thing I always told myself was to never get married and never have kids. I mean ... I don't know if I'll be able to do it right." You explained, thinking back on your childhood, it wasn't the best one but it really affected you. Johnny pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, making you blush.  
" I know ya had a kind of rough childhood but you never explained it. You don't have to but ... I would like to hear about it." Johnny asked, curiously.

As you spent the rest of the night talking about your childhood and Johnny thought that it didn't mean you were gonna be a bad wife or parent. In fact, he spent the rest of night comforting you and making sure you knew that you were loved and everything was gonna be fine.

3 months later, you had just given birth to your twins who you decided to name (Y/D/N) and (Y/S/N), Johnny had freaked out a bit during your labor but had finally calmed down. As he laid beside you, looking at the baby's resting faces, his hand caressing one baby's chubby cheeks while you rocked the other baby gently. Your low hums filling the silent room.  
" (Y/N), thank you. Thank you for giving me these adorable little shits." Johnny expressed happily, making you chuckle.  
" Thank you for getting me through it, I can't even express how much you've given me and I'm grateful for the children you've given me. I'm not ready to give up on these little guys, if anyone tries to hurt them, they'll have to deal with a mother's wrath." You exclaimed emotionally.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, requester and I tried my best to make it sexy but also romantic. Other requesters, I'm still working your requests.

 


	5. In My Office - Matt X M'Reader

  
  


It was a fairly normal day in the White House at least for most people that resided there for the day. After Matt Miller became apart of the saints, things began to change between you both as you teased Matt about everything. From Asha to Nyteblade, he absolutely hated every second of it but it also brought you both closer of the span of 5 years, Matt had grown to like you.

You both had shitty moments together and you guys had the best moments together, though he could be an awkward kid there was something about him that drew you in. Maybe because of how geeky he was, maybe because he was the closest thing to normality, but you often found yourself craving the boy. Matt did as well in ways he couldn't understand, he found himself craving your attention and sometimes he was craving your body.  
But when you became president you barely had time for Matt and had much more important things to do but today, you were feeling particularly horny.

As you sat in your office all alone, as your fingers typed and typed out meaningless and boring paperwork, you let a deep breath leave your lips as you checked the time. It was just entering 10 o'clock, glancing away from the clock to finish typing out your work your fingers quickly finished up the rest of the paperwork. As you finished typing you heard a gentle knock on the door which prompted the quick "come in" as Matt entered the room.

Just who you wanted to see in this early night, you feel a wide grin grow on your lips as Matt stood in front of the door shyly with his eyes darting around the room. He was dressed so nicely and properly wearing something victorian style, his signature blue lipstick on thin lips while he held an awkward grin.  
" Awe, Matt ... how've things been? Hard or manageable?" You asked with a chuckle, your eyes staring up at the boy who began to slowly walk towards your desk.  
" Things have been ... manageable to say the least. Are you just finishing up some work?" He asked so awkwardly.

" Yeah ... fucking finally but what did you need or want from me?" You asked, with a smirk. As many little dirty thoughts ran through your mind about Matt, maybe he could be bent over on the desk while I pound into him?  
" I just ... wanted to y'know relax like how normal people do. I have a few bottles of beer and maybe just ... talk or something whatever you want ... boss." Matt explained as he showed you the two bottles of beer, but you felt thirsty for something else, a wide and sly grin was plastered on your lips.

As Matt had something else in mind, he was hoping you felt it too as he had felt aroused all day, he couldn't help but think of you, think of you in between his legs with your lips wrapped around him sloppily.  
" Just the thing I needed, a beer and you here beside me. You're doing a good job at being fairly normal." You said with a groan of relief, resting your legs up on the desk as Matt sat on the other side of the desk, holding both beers. As he passed one beer onto you before twisting off the cap and taking a huge gulp of the beer, making you chuckle as you took a sip of yours.

" I guess you really wanted a beer, huh? But it's funny how we've hadn't had a chance to relax in a while." You said with a swig of your beer as your eyes met with Matt's blue eyes as his eyes darted away, while his cheeks grew rosy red.  
" Yeah, I guess so ... when was the last time you had really relaxed?" He asked curiously, his eyes focused onto you with admiration and hints of arousal.  
" I mean becoming the President of the United States is a hard enough job, barely catch a fucking break but I mean I think I might've gone to a party or something maybe 2 weeks ago." You said, with a scratch of your neck.

" Really? I mean back then you used to seem to relax all the time, you seemed to have fun doing what you're doing." Matt expressed honestly with a sip of his beer, as you thought about it, being the president was your job but that meant there was no fun to it. You let a deep sigh leave your lips before taking a huge gulp of your beer, you turned your head towards Matt.  
" Matt ... I don't know about that, I don't really know how to answer it. Just don't ask it again, I want to be happy and laugh, I don't want to think." You managed to say as Matt's eyes darted away from you, thinking how stupid he was to ask that.

You pushed away from the question inside your head with another sip before you thought about lightening up the mood with a kiss. You wrapped your arm around Matt's neck to pull him towards you, his eyes widened before feeling your firm lips press against his. You close your eyes and press your lips against his firmly as Matt moments later, kisses back. Feeling your lips brush against his soft ones made you want to devour his lips, as you gently bit his bottom lip as a low chuckle left Matt's lips.

" Are you sure you don't ... want to have another swig your beer?" Matt asked lowly, his lips inches away from yours while his hands rested on your shoulders.  
" Fuck the beer ... I'm thirsty for you." You whispered before devouring his lips again earning a moan from Matt as he kissed back, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and sweet sugary passion between your lips.  
A few moments later, Matt pulls away to sit on something comfier, your lap as his cheeks were burning red and his heart was racing while you held this sly smirk. Resting your hands on his hips as you felt yourself grow with arousal, you soon felt Matt slowly rub his hips against you teasingly.

Making you groan lowly at the tease, Matt chuckled to himself before pressing his lips against yours passionately, his hands resting on your cheeks as he continued to move his hips against your bulging boner.  
You began to brush your lips against his again, before slipping your tongue inside of his mouth, making Matt's eyes widen at the sudden warm feeling exploring his mouth but he wouldn't admit it felt pleasing. Feeling your tongues tangle and explore each other's mouths was a tingling sensation that made you want more, as a moan slipped from your lips at the feeling.

Your hands move slowly from his hips to his ass while Matt's arms were wrapped tightly around you, feeling your moist warm tongue tangle with his made him aroused in such a quick time. Pulling away breathless, Matt begins to rub himself against your stiff boner, feeling the friction against you as you let out a breath between your teeth.  
" Oh god! Boss ... are you sure you want to go on?" Matt asked wantonly.  
" Is that even a question? Of course, I wanna!" You groan out at the feeling of Matt rubbing his hips against you, the sensational friction made you want more.

You mutter a stop to Matt in which he thinks he's done something wrong but obeys your orders, getting off your lap and standing beside the desk, as he nervously bit his bottom lip. You open up one of the drawers on the desk, which held somethings were not safe for work, as your fingers brushed against the few toys in the drawer you decide to get a large white vibrator.  
" Look, Matt ... look at one of my toys that I'll share with you." You purred as Matt immediately turned to look your way to see the toy in your hand, making him blush an even rosier red.  
" What's wrong Matty? Are you scared of playing with my toy? I'm sure it'll bring more pleasure to you than it will to me ... come on, baby .. don't be scared." You purred while wiggling your finger for Matt to come to you.

Matt and you have never experienced fun with sex toys, it was mostly just vanilla sex but still just the thought of the toy vibrating against him made him ache for it. As he begins to slowly walk over to you before sitting on your lap as you held the toy in one hand and had one hand groping his cheeks, making him gently bit his lip.  
" You see, I've been wanting to experiment with this toy on you ... wanted to see how you like it and maybe we can ... incorporate more in our activities." You exclaimed, whispering the last part in his ear as it sent shivers up his spine. He couldn't stop himself from grinning as you brushed your lips against his before pulling off his dark blue blazer and throwing on the floor.

As you decided to kiss Matt's neck, sucking on the skin softly as bright red hickeys decorated his neck, your hands began to unbutton his shirt as he let out a groan at the sensation of your lips against his neck. As his shirt was unbuttoned, you ran your fingers up and down his torso, feeling his soft skin. Before getting up from the chair and sitting Matt down in it, making him yelp at the surprise, as you decided you wanted to please him for the night. You managed to get his zipper in your teeth and rip it off his pants, as Matt couldn't even put into words how aroused he felt and even the feeling of someone walking in made him twitch.

You began to pull down his pants as his eyes darted away from you, a few moments later you were met with a stiff and hard thick bulge while his skin-tight briefs were leaking with pre-cum. You chuckle at how excited he seemed to be, you tap his bulge making him bite his bottom lip.  
" Boss ... come on, I'm ... so fucking horny." Matt pleaded wantonly, making you grin at seeing how submissive and arousing he could be at times.  
" Alright but don't think I won't rush with you now, babe." You purred as you began to pull down his briefs that were so tight around him as he let out a breath between his teeth at the cold air hitting him.

His thick average sized shaft seemed to stand proudly while dripping with precum as you grabbed the toy that you had rested on the desk, pressing the first level on. A sly and wide grin was plastered on your face as you began to press the vibrating toy against the head of Matt's shaft, making immediately moan out your name loudly at the tingling sensations.  
" Bo-ss! Ah! Mnh!" Matt moaned out softly at the sensations as his eyes remained tightly shut as he began to slowly move his hips against the toy, as moans and whimpers escaped his lips. You had watched every little reaction from the way he gripped the arms of the chair tightly to how red his cheeks were.

" I guess you really enjoy this new toy I brought. The way you seem to cry out when I press it against you ... I guess I have pretty good tastes, huh?" You stated in a teasing manner while you moved the large vibrator in circles around the head of his shaft making him whimper loudly at the sensations against him. You used your other hand to wrap around his length as you gently stroked him as Matt felt as if pleasure was just eating him whole.  
" Do you want this toy or my mouth, Matty? Cause it's kind of pathetic to see this stupid piece of plastic get you off when I'm the only one who can make you scream my name." You exclaimed with a chuckle before turning up the toy a notch, making him squirm even more at more powerful vibrations and sensations.

" Oh, Christ! Mnh! Boss ... Boss ... Boss!" Matt whimpered out loudly in pleasure, his teeth clenched as you continued to move the toy in circles on the head of his shaft, it felt like the most powerful sensations he ever felt.  
Moments later, you removed the toy from his hard leaking shaft before cat-licking away the precum on his cock, making shivers run up his spine at the sensation. You began to take the head of his shaft in your mouth, sucking gently on the flesh as Matt moans loudly at the more humanly sensation, he couldn't think straight with you at all, all he could think of was the sensations and pleasure that you gave him.

You wanted to see him like this, moaning his head off and basically your bitch. You began to take more of him inside your mouth, making him arch his back and thrust his hips in your mouth along with a moan of your name. " Take more of me! I want to suck me harder ... I want you to feel my cock down your throat." Matt moaned and begged, his voice dripping with arousal as you gently suck on the flesh in your mouth, your mouth watering around him as he let out a long moan. The warm and moist feeling wrapped around him, made him want to take control and just have his way with you.

But you're the boss. You began to messily suck on his cock as he clenched his teeth tightly, feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter, he began to slowly thrust his cock deeper in your mouth, making you gag a little bit.  
Matt soon grabbed the back of your head, pushing you further as you gagged hard on his length while you mouth gave him the craziest sensations, the warm, moist, and deep feeling in your throat was perfect.  
" Boss! Mnh! I'm gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Boss!!" Matt moaned out loudly, his hips thrusting fast in your mouth as you soon heard a loud long moan from Matt as your throat began to fill with his thick cum.

You soon feel his grip on your head loosen, you quickly pull away and swallow down the thick liquid, wiping your mouth of any other liquids.  
" Sorry, boss ... it just felt so good." He said awkwardly with a bright blush on his cheek.  
" Don't be sorry, be careful ... but now it's my turn. It's my turn to fuck you." You purred at Matt, as you got up from your knees and grabbed Matt by his hands and pulled him up, pushing him onto the desk with ass sticking out.

" What the f-" Matt managed to say before feeling your hand slap his ass hard, making him yelp at the sudden stinging pain in his ass. You chuckled to yourself before taking off your jacket, as you began to unzip your pants, rubbing yourself a few times, with a groan. Matt tries to look behind him, wondering what you were doing, as you began to position yourself behind him. But you wanted him to feel comfortable and not feel much pain, as you grab a bottle of lube you kept in the drawer where you kept your toys, as you began to pour some lube on your hands, rubbing it on yourself.  
Before rubbing some lube on Matt's ass, the relaxing and soothing feel made him groan and not to mention the lube was making him even hornier.

A few moments later, Matt felt you enter him as he barely felt any pain as you let out a loud groan at the tight and hot feeling wrapped around you. You soon after slapped his ass, making him yelp loudly at the feeling stinging again, as your hands caressed his cheeks, you began to slowly move your hips inside him, making him whimper lowly at the feeling.  
The slow and antagonizing sensations that made him drool for more, as he gripped the desk tightly as low moans of your name left his soft lips.  
You felt how tight and warm he was, the way he seemed to consume you was a powerful and teasing sensation that made you moan his name.

" Ah ... please, go faster ... boss!" Matt moaned out wantonly, you decided to still tease the boy, going slow and deep inside him making a long moan slip from his lips, at the deep slow thrust inside him that made him pool with arousal. You chuckled to yourself, watching Matt salivate for more.  
" What's wrong Matty? You seem to like more when I go at a slow pace but hit that sweet spot of yours ... are you sure you'd like me to tear you apart?" You asked in between heavy breaths as he bit his bottom lip down strongly.

" Oh please! Give me more! Boss! Ah!" Matt moaned out, feeling your hand strike against one of his cheeks as he felt a stinging sensation while you seemed to go deep, caressing his sweet spot.  
" You seem to forget that I'm the boss ... that I'm your master. Beg for it." You ordered with a wide grin on your lips as he couldn't stop whimpering under your thrusts.  
" Please! Boss! I want you ... so bad! I want you to pound me ... into the desk." Matt pleaded and whimpered in such an arousing tone that you decided to give the boy what he wanted, with how he was begging for it.

You snap your hips at a quicker pace along with your rough thrusts that seemed to make Matt feel almost numbing pleasurable sensations, moaning your name loudly without any shame, he wanted this.  
" Boss! Ah! Just like that!" Matt moaned out in pure ecstasy with his nails digging into the desk, feeling the powerful and normal thrusts inside him were unlike any kind of pleasure he felt.  
As you gripped his ass tightly, feeling your teeth clenched tightly, his body clung to you like a magnet, with how soaking hot he was, you could've lost yourself in him. As you let out a long moan at the sensations wrapped around you.

" Fuck! Fuck me ... harder! Boss! Mnh!" Matt moaned in pleasure before you slapped his ass again making him yelp out at the surprising sensation.  
Your thrusts became rougher, the sounds of skin slapping got louder and you seemed to be getting closer and closer to your peak. With a loud uncontrollable moan of Matt's name, you slapped his ass again, making it go bright red as Matt seemed to be going crazy with every hit abusing his prostate.

You two were having such a good time that you didn't realize how much noise you were both making, as Kinzie had forgotten to grab some paperwork to hear such loud moans and pants coming from your office.  
Her eyes wide and her cheeks as red as a cherry as she managed to make to the hallway, where the moaning was the loudest as she was appalled and disgusted that you and Matt would be fuckbuddies as far as she knew.  
You were really close as Matt begged for you to cum inside him, his voice hoarse and full of ecstasy. While Kinzie was just feet away from the office, you two seemed to go at it like rabbits, just worried about reaching your peak.

" Ah! Cum in me! I want to feel your hot cum in me! Boss! I'm ... gonna cum!" Matt moaned out hoarsely, his hands gripping the desk as tightly as he could, he was trembling so much and his body was so responsive to your fast and rough thrusts against his prostate. Kinzie was as quiet as a mouse before deciding to quickly leave with thoughts of how disgusting you both were along with how she could use this as blackmail.  
You slapped his ass one last time before letting out a loud long moan of ecstasy, feeling the powerful and heavenly feelings consume you as you released inside of Matt, making him moan at how warm it was inside him.

Heavy pants filled the office as you both were sweating hard, a few moments later you pulled yourself out of Matt before pressing delicate kisses up his back, making Matt grin at the gesture.  
" You alright, Matt?" You asked, hoping you didn't hurt him.  
" I'm well, Boss ... but thank you for that. It was certainly entertaining and a good time ... might try some new things." He replied chipper as ever.  
" Next time, I'll shove a 12' inch inside. I've also never had someone thank me for fucking them ... it's a two-way street Matt and it rode well." You stated as you began to look for your pants and jacket as did Matt.

" Hey, Matt ... you're not so bad and besides, I actually enjoy hanging out with you ... you're normal as far it goes but ... just don't tell anyone about this." You ordered Matt who agreed with a simple nod, as you both left ready to go back home and get some rest as you both had a busy life ahead.

 


	6. New Human Toy - Zinyak x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy requester, I tried to make it gender neutral but still, I can do it over if you want to.

Earth was destroyed, there were not many humans alive after it but Zinyak had his favorite people, the most interesting, the people he had thought of as important. You were the earth's savior, The President, and humanity's survivors and Kinzie had found your body in the real world, this was nothing but real life and you promised everyone even Zinyak that you would get their vengeance for earth.

He chuckled at how tough and stubborn you seemed to be, along with how you seemed to be similar with him, such as your love for Jane Austen, but with how ridiculous you were and how chaotic you were, you were one of the most interesting humans he had came across, and even wondered how you became president. He had decided to take a look at some of the people he believed to be worthy enough to live, as he walked past the frozen bodies in tubes. Glancing at everyone one of them, thinking nothing of them until he came across your body, seeing you frozen in the pod, made a grin grow on his lips.

You were stuck in your worst fears, playing over and over again without any way out, unbeknownst to Zinyak as he watched you completely still. Zinyak rested his hand on the pod where you remained, thinking fondly of you.  
" I can't believe that they turned away all the signs of our arrival ... how stubborn and headstrong, but if they think that can get revenge for earth, they are more ridiculous than I thought ." Zinyak thought to himself proudly, grinning widely before he had put the small microphone by his lips, ready to command his loyal soldiers.

" Zinjai, open a human pod for me, Zinjai. It's pod #682." Zinyak commanded Zinjai who was hesitant for a moment.  
" But are you sure Emperor?" Zinjai asked.  
" Did I stutter or hesitate?" Zinyak asked coldly making Zinjai stutter but obey his commands. As you were in the middle of your simulation before being painfully shoved back into the real world as you fell straight through the bottom of your pod. Feeling ultimately like crap, your stomach felt like it was gonna fall out from your body as you stumbled on your feet.

Zinyak was only feet away from you as you fell on your knees, feeling your stomach turn again before eventually, something came up, making you throw up tortuously. Zinyak began to walk towards you, a grin plastered on his lips as you felt his presence above you, making you look above you to see the giant alien standing above with a grin.

" Hello ... do you remember me? I remember you ... humanity's last savior ... what a stupid title." He said, introducing himself to you as you remember being at the white house, asking Kenzie questions and seeing him again. You try to back away from him in fear but find your stomach turning as you try to gulp it down but it came back out again.  
Zinyak chuckled nervously, seeing as you were extremely sick and weak as his finger raises your chin up to meet his eyes, your eyes hazy but fearful.  
" I can help you since you seem to need help, especially with how nauseous you seem to be. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you ... yet" Zinyak said softly, making the fear slowly slip from your body.

" The hell do you want with me you alien fuckhead?" You asked, your words slurred as you found yourself being held up in Zinyak's arms, your hands wrapped around him while he began exiting the area.  
" I control everything even when you finally see reality ... I couldn't help but see how helpless you'd be without that Ms. Kensington and ... don't we all have needs, so I'll just see if she minds if I have a little date with the president." Zinyak explained in a calm voice, his words made you angry, as you tried to punch Zinyak, you seemed to miss his face but with how bad you were feeling, you could barely do anything.

" Fuck you, Zinyak. I can't believe that you want to use me for your own pathetic desires ... that won't be happening. Kinzie will be here when she finds out I'm out ... and soon enough I rip your stupid ass alien head off your body." You said slurred, you felt your mind was clear but your words dirty and slurred.  
" You know how to get things done but still manage to look like a fool ... it's quite intriging if I do say so myself," Zinyak taunted you, making your heart pound inside your chest with anger and rage.  
"You're lucky that I don't kill you right now ... where are we going?! Let me go you stupid fuckhead!" You fought and shouted out in pure anger and rage.  
" To my throne room, there should be a bathroom there and we should get you some tums to stop that nausea," Zinyak responded back.

As he held you, he sounded human but felt so foreign and different than anything you ever felt, you felt like a baby in his arms. The feeling of him was foreign but pleasing in many ways you couldn't comprehend.  
As minutes passed between you both in pure silence but you began to admire whatever was behind you, the place gigantic and it was interesting.  
As you felt Zinyak sit you down on his high throne, you felt tiny in it as darkness surrounded you, as you looked around seeing it all in wonders.

While Zinyak had searched through his large bathroom, looking for some medicine that would help your nausea while he had held 2 pills that would make you hornier, like an aphrodisiac. He let a deep sigh out before searching the sink's cabinet and finding a bottle of some alien medicine that helped aliens with their nausea. Grinning widely, he began to pour you a cup of water before he exited the bathroom, seeing you curled up on the throne. You could think of how cold it was in the room along with the fact that you were naked.

" Here you are ... just don't say I never gave you anything, President" Zinyak said, softly but rudely as you turned to see the 3 pills resting in his hands, feeling your stomach turn again causing you to painfully groan. You quickly take the pills and throw them in your mouth before gulping down some water, feeling the pills go down your throat. Zinyak's grin grew wider as he picked you up, holding you so he could sit down on the throne that fit him so perfectly. As you laid on his lap, curled up on him as you questioned what would happen now or what would happen.

" Get the hell away from me! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" You yelled at the creature before you.  
" I want to show you something, my dear ... I'll show you what's become of earth and how the Zin empire will overthrow humanity's downfall." Zinyak explained happily with a grin, waiting until the pills took full effect.  
At the time you felt as if your stomach had stopped turning and you had felt kind of happy but a whole range of emotions ran through you. As Zinyak began to show you an up-close and live view of none other than the president, driving with Matt Miller, following after Nyteblade.

" You know that they believe that every story has a happy ending ... what's more interesting to see a rather ... an intense and realistic ending. A better end to this story." Zinyak said passionately with a grin on his face while you watched as Nyteblade questioned Matt Miller about his betrayal while Zinyak inputted his voice through the simulation. Taunting and reworking the system to his liking, you felt a frown rest on your lips as you felt pity for them, questioning why were you here with Zinyak.  
" Why did you bring me here, Zinyak?" You demanded, your eyebrows furrowed angrily and your teeth clenched tightly.

" You ask all the wrong questions, my dear. You figure it out, I'm sure all that research did some good to that brain of yours." Zinyak said in a tone where you could hear the harshness, balling your fists tightly, you needed answers. Zinyak couldn't help but question when would the aphrodisiac work, in a few minutes or a few hours, hopefully soon cause his patience is running thin.  
" If I ask all the wrong questions then what can you answer?" You ask angrily.  
" Anything you ask, but some questions have multiple answers, some questions have ... no answers. You should be able to understand, dear." Zinyak explained to you like a toddler, making you roll your eyes at the alien you sat on.

As you began to mutter a curse under your breath, your arms crossed before feeling your body tremble and quake under the effects of the aphrodisiac, feeling your body pool and soak uncontrollably with arousal. Zinyak held a smug grin on his lips, seeing your eyes widen quickly with a chuckle soon slipping between the cracks of his lips. Arousal ran through your veins, while your legs trembled as your cheeks were burning up at the sensations you felt. You could barely stay still and you couldn't stop thinking of the feeling of someone touching you, you longed for something thick inside you.

" What's wrong, my dear? You seem a bit ... thirsty for something, the way you cling to me so dearly and how your body quivers so tediously." Zinyak whispered in your ear, his words only driving your arousal to unbearable points. Gripping him tighter, you clench your teeth as your eyes are full of uncontrollable clouded lust, all you could think of was Zinyak pounding you. His thick and enlarged length deep in your mouth, your heart began to beat faster as you could only murmur his name in such an arousing way.

" Zinyak ... please ... help me. I ... need you." You managed to say while his eyes seem to pierce deep into your soul, seemed like he knew everything about you.  
" I couldn't understand you, speak louder and clearer please," Zinyak said, pretending not to hear your words, his hand wrapped around your waist while a pleasant grin rested on his lips.

Angry and humiliated at Zinyak you jump on his waist before pressing your lips against his, not even surprised at your outburst of arousal he kisses back. Moments later, you pull away full of irritation and arousal and even wiping your lips after feeling the strange texture of his lips.  
" You better take care of this! I know you've had something to do with this, you ..." You shouted at Zinyak, who couldn't help but be entertained at your reaction. He chuckled before running his tongue against your collarbone, his warm moist tongue made to gently bit on your bottom lip at the feeling.

The weird and tingly sensation of his tongue running from your collarbone to your chest made you shiver under him, as Zinyak's eyes wandered to your nipples, that were fully erect with arousal. You began to rub and grind your lower half against him, trying to relieve some pressure inside of you as Zinyak felt his cock rise at the sensation.  
" Impatient, aren't we, my dear"? Good things come to those who wait ... you'll eventually get what you want." Zinyak asked with a chuckle before his tongue caressed and twirled around your nipple, making you whimper loudly.

His other hand resting on the other side of your chest, as one of his fingers, slowly caressed another nipple, your lips were quivering and your whimpers seemed to show how much you enjoyed it. Zinyak began to suck softly on your nipple, making you moan softly at the tingling sensation he gave you. Your legs felt weak and almost like jelly, it was an uncontrollable and vulnerable feeling that overtook your body, as you soon felt his hardened bulge pressed against you, making you groan loudly. You needed him inside you.

Zinyak began to press himself against you, rubbing against you as his tongue ran over your skin, he sent a wave of tingling arousal through you. Zinyak wasn't as eager as you were, while you were already naked, he enjoyed foreplay believing that it made sex feel better and good.  
" Hurry up, Zinyak ... please, I feel as if every muscle in me ... is no longer in my body or it's going to ... explode inside me." You managed to say with a whimper.  
" Alright ... Alright, I'll get to it soon enough, my dear." Zinyak whispered with low chuckles, but he wanted to see you truly vulnerable under his control.

" Get on your knees, human ... if you're so horny and want to rid the feeling then you'll do as I ask you to," Zinyak commanded, you honestly hated the overwhelming and powerful feeling of lust and arousal that overtook you. You obeyed his command, getting off his lap and kneeling before the giant creature, you honestly felt nervous as you've masturbated before, had sex before, but you never. You nervously gnaw on your bottom lip as Zinyak held a confident smile of a man who had power.

Zinyak's bottoms disappear with the rest artificial material in the air, his alien shaft sat up so high and was large that you wondered would you die if you, your eyes wide at the weird design of his genitals made you fearful.  
" What's wrong? I thought that you had wanted me ... I thought you were so aroused that you'd needed something inside of you quickly." He asked with a grin. You facepalm in your head, thinking that he definitely drugged you or something, making you take a deep breath while mentally preparing yourself. After a few moments to yourself, you decided to continue on with fear running alongside the arousal in your veins.

You look at the tip of his large shaft, it looked like something was wrapped tightly at the end of the tip while everything else seemed normal except for the color. You sighed sadly to yourself before taking in the tip, your tongue caressing the hard throbbing head of the flesh in circles, making him groan in a pleasant manner. Enjoying the pleasant sensation that ran through him, his eyes watching you so closely as you continued to suck the head of his shaft.

You slipped your hand down to your lower body, stroking yourself as you felt needy and longing for some sort of touch. Zinyak chuckled to himself before letting a low erotic moan slip from his lips, making your cheeks hotter. You wrapped your hand around his long shaft, running your hand slowly up and down as you remembered in those porn videos.

You continue to suck softly on the head of his shaft as Zinyak didn't hold back his voice of pleasure, he thought that humans were truly interesting creatures. You decided to take in more of his large shaft, feeling your mouth filled with his hard flesh, as Zinyak groaned at the warm moist feeling of your mouth wrapped tightly around him. He rested one of his hands in your locks of hair, his eyes remained closed and a grin rested on his lips.

You gently and softly sucked on the flesh, as gentle sucking noises filled the room as you moaned at the sensations that your hand gave you.  
" Wow ... I didn't think as human such as yourself would ... feel this good. Good job, human." He said with loud and heavy breaths in between, while you certainly enjoyed the compliment, I mean it's not every day you get to please an alien lord. Your eyes wandered to the creature above to Zinyak, who eyes seemed to watch you like a hawk, the way you stared at him and blinked your eyes so innocently, made him moan lowly at the sight.

Moments later, you began to suck harder on his large shaft, making him moan at the sensations that felt so humanly, his hand soon caressing your locks of hair while you pleased him relentlessly. Your warm and moist mouth wrapped around, taking in as much as you could but he was inhumanly big in every way imaginable. Zinyak only thought of you as another human who he could use for his wants and desires, someone who could be an opponent for The President with proper training.

You began to bob your head up and down on his length, sucking harder on his large shaft in your mouth as ZInyak let out a pleasant closed mouth groan, his fingers caressing your locks of hair. As Zinyak began to roughly push your head down as far it could go on his length, making you gag a lot on his length. He was in control, he made sure you knew that with every push and bob of your head on his length while he critiqued you heavily.  
" I can understand if you never sucked something this big or large in your pathetic human life but I know you know that it was getting tedious waiting for you to go faster. This is how you do it, human." He instructed strictly, a wide grin resting on his lips with a low chuckle.

As he began to thrust and snap his hips inside your mouth, keeping your head deep on his shaft that you kept gagging on. Zinyak soon found himself let out deep low moans, feeling himself get closer as you were almost at the end of your line with this guy.  
" Just a little warning dear ... this might get messy." He warned you with a sly grin plastered on his face, his thrusts erratic and rough inside your mouth as he felt the sensations grow as powerful as it could be.  
With a low moan coming from his lips, as his thick liquid burning liquid filled your mouth, as it seemed to be a lot of it, the stinging feeling that filled your mouth made you pull away from his tight grasp.

Spitting out the burning thick liquid, Zinyak chuckled seeing how he was gonna break you in so many ways, there was many things you didn't understand about the Zin Empire and you needed to be taught that.  
Wiping away the gross burning liquid, you soon found Zinyak grab you by your neck with a grin plastered on his lips.

" Since it's your first time around my ropes, my dear human ... I promise I won't go easy on you as you've done this before again and again ... haven't you?." Zinyak concluded as you fought out of his tight grasp, he began to push you down on his long thick shaft, tearing everything inside you. But you seemed to be dripping and soaking with arousal, feeling him stretch you and fill you to the brim made you moan shamefully at the full feeling.  
Zinyak let out a long moan at how tight, hot, and soaking wet you inside as the tight feeling was unlike any alien or creature he felt, it felt human.

" Come on now ... while the night is still young." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers up your spine as you let out a deep breath before gripping onto Zinyak tightly, as your hips slowly moved up and down, feeling his shaft hit your sweet spot. You couldn't stop whimpering in what could only be described as uncontrollable ecstasy, Zinyak rested his hands on your hips while only deep groans left his lips at the slow but pleasing sensations. As you gripped his shoulders tightly as you couldn't help but moan and writhe under the creature who made you feel such intense stuff.

" Come on now, dear human ... why don't you moan my name like the peasant you are ..." Zinyak asked you, belittling you in a way before snapping his hips up, making you moan his name at the powerful sensation. Murmurs of his name left your name but that wasn't good enough. Thrusting his hips roughly inside of you to get a more needy reaction, as you couldn't help but moan his name again but louder as the rough, feeling the passionate sensations that tingled deep inside of you.  
His hands soon moving lower, down to your butt giving it a tight squeeze before slapping it, making you yelp at the stinging feeling, as your moans began to get louder and longer.

" Ah! Zinyak!What the ... hell are you doing to me?! Ah fuck! I can't believe ... we're doing this?!" You cried out at his rough thrusts as you began to move your hips faster against him, it was like this numbing tingling feeling almost like when your limb falls asleep. As Zinyak felt pleased but it wasn't phenomenal like it was for you since you were like most humans he had affairs with, but in a way, he guessed you were special. He let out a pleased moan at how tight you clenched around him, the sound of his large shaft hitting your sweet spot filled the room. Your grip on him has grown rather tight, as you uncontrollably moved your hips, crying out at the pleasure that consumed you whole. One of the reasons, he was still continuing on was the beautiful and truly unique expressions and moans that flew from your lips, with how natural it all seemed.

Soon enough, Zinyak's thick long shaft was pounding deep inside of you, hitting every high note and making it feel phenomenal for your first time, the numbing ecstasy that you needed, feeling your body tingle with every thrust and sensation. Zinyak's tongue soon attacked your nipples, sucking one softly and stroking another with his other hand, as you cried out his name again and again like a prayer. You didn't even know when you'd be cumming, you just devoured the pleasure Zinyak gave you and in return he'd see how you'd explain it to your gang of friends and how you seem to overthrow him when he was dominant in more ways than one.  
Minutes later, you felt your stomach twist with knots inside as you clench your teeth at the sensations and a tight feeling in your stomach, Zinyak was close to cumming again as well.  
" Zinyak! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I gonna explode!" You cried out, tears at the edge of your eyes as you exploded with ecstasy and pleasure, as Zinyak snapped his hips at an inhuman pace, reaching his peak soon after.

Feeling your body be filled with the burning tingling liquid inside of you, you let out a gasp at the feeling but in a way, it felt good, as you felt your body calm down from the drug. Zinyak got up, finding his clothing as he had matters to attend to before whispering in your ear " Prepare yourself ... you seem to want to continue with this war, a pathetic fight for earth that's already gone but you see I'll be waiting for the day you'd fall beneath my feet." with chuckles escaping his lips. You clenched your teeth with anger, before calling out to Kinzie who was on her way, seeing as you had disappeared from the simulation as you held plans deep inside your mind on how to overthrow the creature who didn't know who he was fighting, nor did he know what he was asking for, he was asking for his own death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy requester, I tried to make it gender neutral but still, I can do it over if you want to.


End file.
